George J Kirk: The Time Travelers' Accomplice
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: George J. Kirk joined StarFleet to follow his dreams, just like any student he has; classes, home work, friends, and a roommate who just turned his world upside down! William may make George a soldier sooner than he'd Hoped for.
1. Academy 101

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS, PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND THEIR BY GENE RODDENBURY. I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

A/N:

I want you to all know this Fic is my first one with an actual plot! SO PLEASE be understanding that I may get some snags or some weird stuff happenings.. 

I want to thank **MirrorFlower And DarkWind **because she is awesome and has read all of my Fics to date. 

And just so you all know, this is an atrocious example of sentence structure… sorry.

All of you who know where I got the names for my Thekopins, you get a marshmallow…

**EDIT:**

_I actually went though and Italicized all of the words in Thekik so YAY! And so you don't freak out about the glossary's length I want to say that I added some related words, like I used Daniak or wife, so I also put in the word for husband even if I didn't use it._

**Now, Let's Rock This!**

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Academy 101**

I was from a long line of farmers. We were tough, proud, and hated to lose. But when I was 12 I decided my hate for losing went beyond just, well, hate. Hell, I didn't believe in losing. I believed in every situation there was always a possibility, a chance, or a way to win. That's where I diverted from the rest of the Kirks. They absolutely hated losing but, they occasionally lost. They would say "well you can't beat a no-win scenario." and I had believed that. Then, in elementary school we learned probability. That's where I learned there is no such thing as a 0% chance in life. There is no such thing as a no-win scenario.

That was my motto and I lived by it. The day I had decided to join star fleet after I graduated, I chanted it up until the moment my dad came home and I told him I wasn't gonna be a farmer, but a Starship Captain. He was upset, and didn't support it. But, I , George Samuel Kirk, did not give up. I showed him I was serious. And when I graduated I helped out on the farm, but eventually I bought a one way ticket to San Francisco.

I failed my first Entrance Exam. I got a job and apartment. I didn't give up either. I was gonna get in if it killed me. I had only studied engineering and command but now, since I had seen the test I knew I had to study for everything.

I passed with the highest score in the class but, didn't break the record. I had gotten into Starfleet, that was what mattered. That day I turned to look at the Academy with the eyes of a Cadet. It was beautiful. And it frightened me.

I was 20 when I finally entered the gates. I was worried, I knew I would have a dorm mate but I didn't know how they were chosen. An ache in my stomach grew, worrying that my roommate would be a rebel with loose morals. I know it sounds stupid, but a guy like that would really inhibit my studying.

The Entrance Ceremonies were amazing, a complete tour and banquet. I was lost in the pure rapture. I heard one person say, "This is going to be the best job ever." Turning, I introduced myself, he said he was "Cadet Christopher Pike". We spent the tour, dinner, and the evening together. We exchanged information at the end of the night. He would be my first friend at the Academy. I hoped that we at least shared some classes because we were both on the Command Track. We were all assigned our dormitories and expected to spend our first night in them, my roommate never showed up that night. Not a good sign, I began hoping for the best.

Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, could have prepared me for what I got.

The sun poured in through the windows, as I opened the curtains beginning the day. A grumbling noise came from the formerly vacant bed that belonged to my phantom roommate. Except now he had a physical manifestation of a guy, about my height. He had sandy brown hair, and his eyes were electric blue. He moaned protesting my opening of the curtains but, I continued. Walking over to my roommate, who appeared hung-over, I thrust out my hand.

"George Samuel Kirk, you?"

His eye widened as if I was some feral animal then, he simply laughed nervously and shook my hand.

"Name's William McCoy." he grinned as if he found some amusement in his own statement.

William McCoy, it sounded to me like one hell of a bullshit name. But, what did I know? Maybe he had been teased as a kid for it, so I simply said nothing.

"I'm in engineering," William started, "I just got in this morning on the red eye."

I nodded, it made sense to the way he looked. "I'm in Command, I didn't see you during the Entrance Exam…" I trailed off hoping I wasn't getting too personal.

"I was kind of scouted…" he trailed and kept from making eye contact. He did not seem boisterous over the fact, just modest, I decided he wasn't so bad.

"Where ya from William?" I asked with a smile hoping to ease the tension my last question had brought.

"Georgia, and call me 'Will'" he grinned and stood up. I realized he was quite awake, opposed to him looking like some drunk just minutes before.

"Well, I'm gonna use the shower so…" I awkwardly made my way to the bathroom and he just watched me.

"Do you have a PADD I can barrow?" he asked suspiciously. And I wouldn't have it.

"No, and I don't want you rummaging around looking for one either." I stated and disappeared into the shower. As I bathed I wondered what that guy would want with my PADD. If he was a Cadet he would have paid for one before starting why would he want mine? I didn't really care to look into it.

After I showered I entered the room and found it empty. Not even looking for my phantom roommate, I quickly dressed and got my PADD only to discover that my class schedule had been e-mailed to me. So, I quickly dashed to my first class, which apparently started in 10 minutes, I decided to start waking up earlier. .

I arrived at Xeno-Biology 101, and I scanned the room for pretty much any face I could recognize. Almost immediately, I spotted Cadet Pike and quickly swooped into the seat next to him. He acknowledged me and class began.

Quickly, I realized even though it was only 101, it was going to be hell trying to pass Xeno-Biology. As class ended, I had extremely detailed notes on our syllabus, just looking at it made my stomach weak.

As I began to make my way to my Botany Course I heard a voice call, "George!" and I turned to meet an eager Cadet Pike.

"Hey," I greeted, and continued walking and he kept my pace.

"Looks like Xeno-Biology is gonna be hell," he smiled causing me to nod in agreement.

"Just looking at the syllabus, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it," I smirked weakly.

"Where ya headin to next?" he inquired

I glanced at my schedule and told him, "Botany then Command"

Pike shuddered, "I'm going to Basic Xeno-Linguistics. Well," he veered into a turn, "see ya later I guess" I waved and he was off.

I entered the class room and the rest of the day blurred together. Before lunch time, Pike and I had already established a place to meet so we could take it together. He shared my Command course and we decided; Why not just be friends?

So, I waited for him, but was met by a guy that called himself 'Teb' he had jet-black hair which was styled quite averagely except for the fact it looked as if it were made of plastic. His skin was quite pale and tinged blue where a human would normally be pink. I decided he was probably a Thekopin from Theko, a planet I knew nothing about.

And after he arrived I realized, he talked a lot, and mostly about himself. What I gleaned from it all was this; Pike was his roommate, he had a girlfriend from his Home Planet who was named Lalea, who apparently had short hair, which was also black, and she was training in Xeno-Linguistics. The rest I just blocked out, all I knew was the guy was seriously gonna get himself a good shot in the kisser if Pike didn't show up soon.

But, my luck notwithstanding, Lalea showed up first and she became the topic of discussion. By that time I was about to rip my ears off, or better yet their mouths. I was resigned to learn the name of their Home Planet and put it on the list of places I will refuse to go planet-side.

Oh, but it got worse. They began speaking in their native tongue, to me it sounded like Pigeon English, except with Klingon and maybe a twist of Andorian. I decided if Pike didn't show up soon I would ditch him with the narcissistic duo.

My prayers were answered and Pike arrived, and a relatively hostile atmosphere ensued. Later, I would discover that, on Teb and Lalea's home world of Theko, it is the proper custom, when approaching someone you hope to become friends with, to tell them of your accomplishments, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future and I was, in effect, rejecting their offer of friendship by ignoring them.

Yeah, way to make me the villain. So we spent all of our lunch period talking about me, then Chris. I decided It was easier to become friends that way. In that way our study group was formed, sure Teb and Lalea were slightly prickly on the edges, but I got used to them.

We had a definite schedule by the end of the day. I would host our study group on Thursdays, Lalea was Mondays, Chris and Teb had Tuesdays and Wednesdays.

Our schedule was clockwork and Will, well he was around during study group, but he was always busy, he seemed as if he was on a mission. I had never seen another student behave that way. He was always on his PADD, sketching designs (for Engineering I presumed), or sometimes he was gone altogether.

Rumors about him would slip around Campus, students said he was seen in bars or the shadier parts of downtown. Part of me wanted to reach out to him. But, we barely spoke and he was a complete stranger.

During one study group that was held at our dorm, he showed up in civilian clothes and slipped through the room and planted himself at the computer. We of course continued our lessons. We had reached a lesson in basic Xeno-Linguistics, it was in Vulcan. We became stuck, having to translate an entire paragraph into High Vulcan and decided we would just BS our way through but, Will stood up and walked over to us, he examined the page and began translating it. We all lunged for our PADDs and quickly wrote down every word he said. Having little faith we would get a good grade, but deciding there was a better chance of scraping by on it than, if we had just BS'd our way.

We aced it.

I gazed at my friends as we compared our results, they only varied as to how well we copied it down.

"Damn," Pike grinned in disbelief

"'Damn' is quite the understatement." Teb said in an awed tone.

"We need him in our study group." Lalea smirked

"Hell, I need him as a friend!" I laughed but I was serious.

A/N:

I know this doesn't go very far, but please! I beg of you be Patient with me! . This is my first time with an actual plot. I really hope I wrote this ok… I am EXTREMELY self conscious about this…

Oh jeez. I have so much more I want to do… I'm kind of afraid to do this I mean I already have OC s… and I think they are gonna be pretty dislikeable…

Next Chapter Is: **Safe Zone**

Reviews are Cherished

_(This has been 2053 words from Phronima's Power)_


	2. Safe Zone

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

First off, I want to give a ginormous THANK YOU to **Of Glorious Plumage** for their wonderful comment/input. *Hands Marshmallows* and those were for guessing "Galaxy Quest", I will not be using Quelec… sorry…

Also this chapter is a lot smoother, (at least I think so) since I already established a ground. First chapter is always awkward for me… NOT THAT I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER FIC THAT'S MULTI-CHAPTERED…

I'm officially lame…

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Safe Zone**

Deciding to be friends with a distant roommate with a bad reputation, I realized, was a lot easier than actually doing it.

Since we didn't have study group on Friday I usually just hung out with Chris, Teb and, by default, Lalea. But, I decided to use this one to wrangle Will for, who knows what, I'd just have him decide.

So, as Friday evening drew along, I found that Will, was watching me, and the clock like a hawk. I found myself thinking of ways to ask him to do some sort of activity without sounding, well, creepy.

"Aren't you going to hang out with those guys?" Will's sudden speech startled me.

"Nah," I smiled and he quirked his eyebrow then seemed to rebuke himself for it.

"Why not?" he asked almost accusingly and I had to admit a break in such a solid schedule was strange.

"I wanted to spend it with you." I said and realized yeah, that was pretty creepy. And Will's expression told me he thought so too.

"Um… George..." he choked out nervously and shifted his position on his bed, obviously I had made him uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be after a statement like that?

"Not in a gay way!" I almost screamed trying to redeem myself. His expression changed into something I didn't recognize, maybe contemplative?

"Okay," he smiled, "I guess, what do you have planned?" he asked expectantly.

"Well," I started, "I was kinda thinkin, of asking you what you wanted to do…" I trailed realizing this was starting to get awkward again.

"Well, since neither of us have anything we want to do, let's not do anything!" Will smiled as if it was the best option and stood working on his PADD as he walked out the door.

I sat on my bed feeling as if I had been beaten. I realized he had no intention from the beginning to hang out with me and had probably known I hadn't planned anything. We were complete strangers after all how could I know what he liked to do? What I really wanted to know is how he thought of all that, in about the 1 second he had his thinking face on. Especially since, it was only an afterthought for me, the guy who was number one in Command. I also wanted to know how the hell he knew I had no plan, and even if it was just an assumption, how he had confidently given me the run around. We were complete strangers after all.

That ticked me off, but it also made me adamant as hell, I was not gonna lose. Especially to some Engineer, with a crazy name like William McCoy.

I soon realized that this would be harder than making it through a Vulcan summer with no water. I tried to just observe him, honest to God I did, but, every freakin thing seemed so random. I would have tried to find a pattern, if he hadn't shot me a smug grin as I watched him open up a classic novel he seemed to pull out of no where. He knew what I was doing! And as a future Starship Captain that really pissed me off.

One evening when Lalea and Teb were on a date, I played Tri-Dimensional Chess with Chris and cracked.

"There has to be something damn it!" I said making my move.

Chris grinned, "Finally found your no-win scenario, huh?"

"Like hell, it's no-win," I complained, "He's just a hard nut that's all! I mean everyone has hobbies! Even Teb has hobbies!"

"Yeah, well, maybe you just have nothing in common." Chris shrugged as he moved "Check."

I sighed as I move my piece up a level, "That's not it, I've offered to do almost everything with him and he still refuses! I just have to find that one thing he can't resist!"

My friend smiled, "Yeah, according to rumors that's bars, Check"

"Hey!" I exclaimed jokingly, "When did you become gossip central?"

He simply laughed, "Since when did you become obsessed with William McCoy? Check"

I became serious, "Since he became my prey." I moved, "Checkmate"

Chris stared at the board in shock, "How the hell do you do that you bastard?"

At that moment Will walked in, Chris paid no mind to him and began resetting the board vowing revenge, but I looked at him through the corner of my eye. I saw him glance at the board for only a moment, but in that moment I saw a flame in his eyes, and I knew I had him.

The week rolled by quickly and I once again sat on my bed on a Friday evening and watched a Will worked on his PADD.

"Hey," I called and he looked up to acknowledge me, "I challenge you to a game of Tri-Dimensional Chess, since I'm undefeated and I always want a fresh victim."

His eyes examined me, "Sure, but don't get your hopes up." was the only thing he said.

I set up the board and allowed him to choose his pieces. I didn't give my all and soon regretted it, I underestimated him and it had cost me our first game.

I glared at him, "I thought you said you weren't good"

"I never said that," he smiled, "I said 'Don't get your hopes up' "

And my blood boiled. He had taunted me, challenged me, told me I stood no chance! But what pissed off the most was that he had won and proved his statement.

"You bastard!" I laughed hysterically out of frustration. How could the number one on the Command Track have lost to an Engineer?

He smiled widely, "So, you want a rematch, or are you ok with losing?"

"Hell, no." I replied and the night was ours.

The halls were crowded as the students began their mad-rush to the first classes on their schedules. There was only a gentle hum of conversation heard through the academy.

"I only won like half of the games!" I exclaimed as Chris and I marched to Xeno-Biology. "I don't know why the hell he's on the Engineering roster!"

Chris laughed, "I get it your upset about his career choice so what? Your not his Dad."

"I know!" I smiled as I opened the door for some girls and one of them dropped their stuff, I kneeled to help her and she was grateful. She stood up and turned to me.

"Hey! I know you, your that guy whose roommates with Cadet William McCoy."

she said almost reluctant to thank me.

"Yeah, I'm George Kirk." I smiled.

"Y'know your pretty cute." she grinned and with that she winked and walked away. I stood there like a moron and Chris had to shove me into class.

"When the hell did you even try to start hanging out with that guy any ways?" Chris continued our conversation of only seconds ago but, his question fell on deaf ears.

"She was hot" I stated absolutely and Pike just rolled his eyes.

"Then ask her out you nerd," was all he said.

After class I took his advice and just asked. I walked to my next class with a date for Saturday, her name was Winona.

I played chess with Will about every night when I got back from my study group. We sometimes talked and other times we were competitive. We began just hanging out.

One afternoon as we were discussing the Botany (or lack thereof) on Planet Vulcan, and eating lunch, Will simply planted himself next to me at the table and ate his lunch. Lalea and Teb openly stared at him, and I noted they just turned and continued our conversation, they said nothing about themselves.

Will began making a habit of eating with us but he usually remained quiet. Once in a while he would say something to me, or we would hold a small conversation of three or four words but, mostly he kept to himself and only chatted with me.

As winter came upon us Lalea and Teb began speaking of spending Christmas break on their Home World. They talked of a festival their planet held, since there the growing season would have just begun.

"I just can't wait to smell the Waravinian Flowers in bloom!" Lalea squealed

"I will be sure to get you some Keputlet when they are ripe. My mother always ships them to me." Teb smiled and she became even more thrilled.

"What I want to eat most," Lalea began leaning in as if it were a great secret, "are the Gulfepa. Those are only ripe during the festival!" She squealed again.

"What?" Will looked at her as if she were insane.

"The Gulfepa fruit." she looked at him as if she were upset at his outburst.

Will sighed, "The Gulfepa is a deadly berry which blooms in the snow on Myscos VII, I believe your talking about the Andrepa."

She looked at him offended "What do you know about my Home?"

"I know that they grow Andrepa, not Gulfepa." he grinned devilishly and winked.

Teb quickly stood, "Are you making advances towards or offending my Lalea?"

Will looked up at him and gave a wicked grin, "Is it too much to say both?"

Chris laughed, but I immediately knew this would not end well since , Teb's race, were know to fight for their perspective mates. We knew Will was just kindly correcting her but Teb meant buisiness.

"Then George and Chris as my witnesses you openly challenge my for my perspective mate?" he pressed, I felt quite accomplished since I had foreseen his move.

Will stopped smiling, "I am simply saying that your planet, Theko if I may, grows Andrepa and not Gulfepa,."

"Yet, you admitted to making advances?" he inquired.

I stood and grabbed Teb by the shoulders, "He was being sarcastic, just sit down." I urged, trying to prevent him from wiping the floor with Will. He pulled away roughly.

"I will not have Lalea's honor taunted!" he shouted. I looked at Will and he seemed unmoved by Teb's anger.

"I just want her to know that Theko grows Andrepa and not Gulfepa, but if your willing to fight me for your beautiful Lalea, then ok" my roommate spoke professionally and if looks could kill Teb would have been a murderer.

Chris and I watched in horror as Will stood and walked about ten paces from the table. He wore a confident grin that would have pissed off a Vulcan and boldly stated,

"Come and get me." and opened his arms tauntingly. Teb rushed him and threw a punch, only to miss as Will ducked and jabbed his elbow into Teb's gut knocking the wind out of the Thekopin, causing him to fall over and Lalea to rush to his side.

"Andrepa." Will stated confidently, "and you can keep your girlfriend."

And after Teb caught his breathe he began telling Will all about himself, and Lalea fallowed suite. Will explained how he joined Starfleet to forget his past and they were content with that.

Chris and I were simply stunned, as Teb began sitting next to Will and initiating conversations. Will had done something that never even crossed Chris or My mind. The Thekopins were a proud race of warriors and by so easily taking Teb on, he had earned the alien's respect. And that meant more to his race than friendship.

Later I asked Will why he done it, and he simply said "Thekopins value respect y'know, I was tired of him sticking his nose up at me and when he got angry I saw it as a chance to get him to respect me." and I was convinced that Will was amazing.

But, the weeks rolled by and he seemed to be getting anxious, and irritable. He would lash out at inanimate objects, the confident and collected Will I knew was crumbling and it frightened me. We were becoming such good friends and suddenly, he changed. He stopped playing chess with me, and eating lunch with us (Teb was the first to notice that one and immediately blamed me.) And sometimes I would see him just staring at the chessboard... I grew worried.

Despite the strain of school, and Will's growing anxiety, my dates with Winona became frequent. I had told Will about her and he seemed truly happy for me. I had taken Winona for dinner one night and for the first time we kissed. I gave her my ring, and we became an official couple.

I went back to the dorm in an excited rush to tell Will about my progress, absolute joy in my veins, I thought maybe some good news would perk him up. But he wasn't there. So, I called Chris and told him.

"I told you so." was all he said.

I turned out the lights in the dorm and decided to wait up for Will. Minutes turned to hours and I became worried. All the rumors about the places he had been seen went through my mind, and I felt I could only pray my friend was ok. I knew Will wouldn't do anything stupid (it may seem so at first but, he always had a reason as far as I knew.), but rumors always stemmed from some sort of truth.

Laying in the dark I became sick, I don't know why. The time I pushed Chris and he fell down the stairs I didn't feel this sick. So, why now? The happiness of the night had so quickly fled from me, then I realized, Will wasn't always in the dorm when I would come back so, I had no reason to worry. I was really being ridiculous, and had to remind myself that, as Chris says, "You're not his father!"

I checked the time and I became sick again. It was 30 minutes past 0100 hours.

A/N:

The good stuff is about to start and I want that to be in the next chapter.

Goodness this story is starting to write its self! It's kinda crazy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Oh and By the way, just in case you were wondering, the reason George is confident, but not very analytical is because he is still a Cadet in his first year and he still has some training before he can make a truly great leader. You will see some potential and beginnings of leadership in him as you read though.

Next Chapter Is: **The Mask**

_(This has been 2528 words from Phronima's Power)_


	3. My Roommate's Keeper

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Alrighty I kind of made some last minute calls to make this Fic bend to my will… NO Pun intended. **The Mask **will be chapter four.

Chapter3 is to be called **My Roommate's Keeper**, I have to inform you this chapter was totally unplanned but it is actually something I am truly glad to have added. This was truly written last minute so I probably missed a lot of corrections…

I'm wondering how I am even passing my English 101 class… or how I even got into it as a high school student….I mean… I am a Master when it comes to misusing homophones…

Well any ways, since this story is barely in its third chapter it looks like I really need to keep going…

AND I am a Liar, A BIG FAT LIAR the big stuff doesn't happen in here, so I will Post **The Mask** RIGHT after I post this, just so I won't disappoint all of you who were hoping to get to the good stuff.

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**My Roommate's Keeper**

I woke up, not even remembering falling asleep. The alarm blared in my ears and I just threw it. I was really too tired to deal with it properly. I sat up and began my regular routine, then I sighed and crashed onto my bed, half dressed, as I realized it was a Sunday.

I became alert when the door opened, I sat up and leaned over, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever had just come in. What I saw was Will, bloodied and bruised.

"What the HELL happened to you?" I screamed more worried than upset, but upset nonetheless.

He grinned as if he didn't know what I was freaking out about, "Some Chick, she-" Will sighed, "she was hitting on a me and this guy, her boy friend I think-" I cut him off.

"Where were you?" I asked almost pleading I could feel my stomach wrench, obviously I was wrong an Will was into some bad stuff.

"I was at a bar, but I had too ok?" he looked at me with a fire in his eyes. He truly believed in his words.

"You had to get in a bar fight?" I yelled I felt the anger burning in my chest, how could he have made me so worried?

"No, not the bar fight ." he stated starting to get defensive.

"What were you even doing in a bar?" I asked anxiously I didn't even know if I wanted to know the answer. Did I really know Will?

"I was looking ." he said solemnly, then sarcastically added "Ok? Is that ok with you George?"

By his tone I couldn't tell he if he was joking but if he was I would still have yelled at him, "You know there's a thing called curfew, and if you don't come back by that time people start to worry!"

He looked at me as if he had never even considered the idea of me worrying about him, "You were worried?" he chuckled and anger boiled within me. Will then broke out into a pained laugh and the sound simply melted my heart, as I saw his eyes glaze over with tears that refused to fall.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Yeah, I stayed up until I passed out."

Will smiled and for the first time in weeks, and by the way his eyes gleamed, I realized I had never seen a true smile from him until now. "So, You ok?" I asked referring to his bruises.

"Yeah," he smirked, "I've had worse." he then sat on a small recliner we had tucked into the side of the room, "Thank GOD it's Sunday." he sighed.

"Hey Will," I began and he looked over at me in acknowledgement, "We're friends right?"

He chuckled softly, "I guess, why?"

"Tell me what's been bothering you lately." I inquired hoping he would answer.

"Don't worry about it." he sighed as he slipped in to rest, "You don't need to know and if it does come down to that, God hope it doesn't, I'll do my best…"

I obviously had no clue what he was talking about but discerned it was the mutterings of a truly exhausted rabble-rouser.

It was becoming colder as we approached November. The time had come, once again for me to host the Study group. This time was different, Winona was going to join us, and Will said he would try to make it too.

He had left that evening in civilian clothes, jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacked. It was the same thing he wore the day before he came home beaten and bruised. I had almost begged my friend not to come home the same way, I felt like a father trying to help his rebellious child. Of course Will gave me a small smile and made no promises, only that he would be fine and would make it back for Studying, and that he might even bring a friend.

When Teb arrived he seemed a little stoked, when I asked him what was up he just said, "You'll have to wait for everyone else to arrive, my friend."

Chris came with Lalea, which was weird since Lalea usually arrived with Teb but I ignored it.

"So!," Chris pressed, "What's with you Teb?" he grinned and I felt like I had missed some huge event.

"Lalea and I are to be married during the festival on Theko!" he announced, I felt a bubbling in my stomach and my face split opened in a grin, it explained why Lalea had not arrived with him, that would be considered improper now, well, until they were married.

"Congrats!" I laughed, "But not every ones here."

Teb looked around, "How could I have forgotten my dear friend Will?" he lamented and looked ashamed of himself, if he wasn't serious I would have laughed, at his almost theatrical display.

I was saved when the door buzzed when Winona had arrived, she was not a friend, so it was logical Teb would not announce such a thing in front of her. My mind reeled at the thought of having to hear all about Teb tonight so I had asked him not to make a formal introduction just yet.

Winona entered and my breathe was once again stolen at her beauty, I really could never get over how gorgeous she was. I planted a chaste kiss on her lips and she welcomed it, I then took her hand and led her to our study area, where I introduced her to everyone, she already knew Chris of course.

The rest of the night we went over the deep things of Micro-organic Substances and 'Who would you send planet side if…' type questions, those were mostly made up and for fun, candidates often involved people we knew and hated. Winny, as we began calling Winona, enjoyed that part very much.

Every one had left by 1000 except for Winny, who lay with me on my bed. I had arm around her thin waist and she nuzzled her head into my chest. After talking we laid there in silence until she began falling asleep, at which point I walked her to her dorm.

When I got to the room I realized it was 0100 hours, and Will was not home, that bastard. I became sick, more so than before. I had forgotten about him, just because of the events of the day, nobody missed him since our linguistic lesson was in 'Identifying a Language'.( I swear 101 should not be this hard.) The only one who said anything was Teb, but he was sated when I told him that he would come before we finished.

"Damn you Will!" I cursed the air in our dorm and decided if he wasn't dead I would kill him.

A/N:

Now I gotta go finish Typing Chapter6 I've finally got a break from Precis writing and I wanna relieve some steam, and posting may slow down from here…

I'm really glad I added this… it's like the chapter that says; "I'm just here to break up the action"… So I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you go and read chapter4!

_(This has been 1402 words from Phronima's Power)_


	4. The Mask

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

I want to take this Space to Thank All of you who have put this story on Alert, your Favorites, and have Commented. If it wasn't for all of you I probably would only be running on caffeine. But you guys give my Will Power a BOOST so Thank all of you!

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**The Mask**

It was 0300 hours when the lights came on and I shot up out of my bed as the light burned my retinas. I rushed to Will's side of the dorm to find a perfect stranger holding him, his body was limp in the taller man's arms.

The Stranger was easily 6 foot, and as my eyes adjusted to the light I could see clearly that he was Vulcan. He lay Will gently on the bed and began to undress him. Then, I realized that Will was soaked.

"Please, I advise you assist me so that he does not catch cold." the Vulcan stated coolly and I kind of freaked out.

"Who the HELL are you?" I shouted as he continued to undress my friend, "And what in God's name do you think you're doing?"

"Where are his spare clothes kept?" He asked, blatantly ignoring my question. After I didn't answer the guy searched Will's side of the room and almost instantly found a dry outfit and changed him.

"You didn't answer me!" I yelled and he simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is in need of something warm, where do you keep your spare blankets?" He asked and I began to realize why people said Vulcans were annoying.

"Not until you answer me damn it!" I shouted.

"It is illogical for you to raise your voice, seeing as I can hear you perfectly. I am simply putting Jim's health as my foremost priority." the guy said and if he wasn't Vulcan I would have sworn he was pleading with me.

"Who the hell is Jim?" I asked trying to calm myself and my unsteady voice proved I had a few more Command Lessons to go before I could do it successfully.

The guy seriously looked at me closely and took a step forward, "Fascinating." was his only word I stared at him in silence as he seemed to examine me, then he continued, "What is this man's name?" he then pointed to Will, which I felt was a pretty human gesture for a Vulcan to be using.

"William…" I said I became worried with the question, as the name hung in the air, "William McCoy" I stated more confidently. He looked at me then, at Will.

"Retrieve some blankets." he said in an even tone, "It is vital to William's health."

Whoever this guy was, Vulcan or not he seemed to care about him so I begrudgingly went and grabbed two of our winter comforters, as I came in I heard the Vulcan speaking. But I could not make out his words.

I came in cautiously and putt the blankets down on my bed, the Vulcan then wrapped Will up in a way that seemed quite comfortable.

"Will he be ok?" I asked concerned.

"It is likely he will be fine." he answered.

"What happened to him?" I asked my worry from the night shone through, and the Vulcan simply raised his eyebrow again, he was sure unreadable.

"He, was searching for me, he has been for some time. Just as I have been searching for him." he seemed to sigh and I thought about his statement, Didn't Will say he was looking for something that night at the bar? But the Vulcan ripped me from my thoughts as he continued, "In his search, he was attacked and projected into a swimming pool, he nearly drowned."

"It's in the middle of damn winter!" I screamed and he just raised his eyebrow again.

"I discovered him in time, and rendered his attackers immobile. I then brought him here to recuperate."

"How did you know where to go?" I asked trying to find a hole in his story.

"He told me before he slipped into unconsciousness." he stated and went to Will's bedside.

"How do you know Will?" I asked, he certainly never mentioned knowing any Vulcans.

The guy got a very distant and, if he wasn't Vulcan I would say, almost sad look, as he spoke, "He is my dearest friend."

And that's when it clicked. Will knew High Vulcan like nobody's business. So I asked, "Did you teach him how to speak Vulcan?"

He raised his eyebrow AGAIN, and it was really starting to peeve me, "Yes I did teach him my native tongue, have you heard him speak?" was his reply.

"Once." I almost smiled.

"He is very skilled in linguistics." he nodded.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, I seriously needed answers if this guy was going to hang around.

He turned away to look at Will, and my eyes fallowed. My friend began to move, and the Vulcan almost flew to his side, I barely noticed he had drifted away.

The room was soon filled with screams.

"SPOCK! SPOCK!," Will thrashed until the Vulcan held him, and he calmed down, and was slowly brought to consciousness. I was pretty sure, just through my studies of Xeno-Biology 101, that Vulcans touching other people and vice versa was like a huge "no-no" but, due to the gravity of the situation, I made no comment.

"Calm yourself Jim you are fine," the guy said consolingly and Will looked at him as if he were the entire universe.

"OH MY GOD! Spock your ok!" He shouted in excitement a huge smile covering his weary face. By now I figured the Vulcan's name was Spock, and as for Will, well I had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Hello?" I screamed hoping someone would clue me in on what the hell was happening.

Will let go of his 'Vulcan cuddle bunny' and then looked at me, then to Spork (that was his name right? Or was it Spock?), that's when his voice became quite commanding.

"Mr. Spock are you aware of who we are in the presence of?" he asked in the calmest and perfect command tone I had ever heard and I was taken aback.

"I am quite aware, and have taken proper caution, though I may have been less cautious in the use of names."

Will looked at him then at me. "And what is my name George?" his tone, his demeanor, and even his face, it all somehow changed and I felt as if I was in the presence of a stranger.

I took a step back and answered truthfully "I don't know who you are."

And at that moment I realized my third question had been answered. "You name isn't William, is it?"

"No," He sighed then looked at Spock, "I haven't been able to isolate the anomaly that brought us here, it may have disappeared."

"It may have moved, perhaps that is why we are here instead of our proper destination.." Spock replied. And I simply fallowed the conversation, what else could I do? Part of my world had just crumbled.

"This won't be easy," the man who once wore the mask of Will replied.

"It is most likely the anomaly is in constant motion, finding it will be close impossible." Spock added

"There is no such thing as impossible Mr. Spock." the mask replied.

Spock then turned his attention to me, "We may need him." he stated

"I know we will" the mask said and looked at me, "But, I don't want him involved." he sighed.

"Captain, He already is." Spock stated.

"Captain?" I asked finding my voice, "How old are you?" I questioned feeling weak.

"I'm 27" the mask replied " I will be 28 in 3 weeks."

"Why will you need me?" I asked, it was one of the millions of questions swirling in my head.

"We will need your knowledge of the facilities, it will be different than what we know. We will also need you to clear our tracks." Spock stated frankly.

"And why? How do I know you're not rebels against the federation?" I shouted, I was beginning to freak out again, "I mean why else would a Captain be masquerading around as a Cadet?"

"A very astute observation, though you are ultimately wrong in your conclusion." Spock declared.

Spock looked at the mask, "you must tell him Jim." now I was sure of the wearer's true name, Spock had used it more than a few times, now it was simple confirmation.

"I can't tell you everything ok George? Just what I need to."

"I need some truth Jim." I said strongly, I had been rocked and shaken but I refused to be crushed. Jim, the name seemed to fit him better too.

"Well," He started, "My name is Jim."

"Obviously, he is already aware of that." Spock stated, and for some reason Jim laughed hysterically and I felt warm.

A/N:

Oh jeez, I bet you knew who Will was. I am so glad I don't have to use that awkward name anymore . I just felt weird each time I wrote it!

Ok so, now that the plot is rolling there's not stopping!

Any body else notice that whenever George gets worried about Jim or 'Will' he forgets to tell him something important, like how he and Winona were an official couple or that Teb and Lalea are gonna get married… well I blame it on the crazy things that Jim ends up doing to him…

Next Chapter Is: **Your Name Is Jim**

Reviews are Cherished.

_(This has been 1633 words from Phronima's Power)_


	5. Your Name Is Jim

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Your Name Is Jim**

"We were on a diplomatic mission, our transporter was dysfunctional so we decided to use a Shuttle Craft to transport us to said planet" Jim went on as I interrupted,

"What was the name of the planet?" I asked curiously, and Jim looked at Spock who simply looked right back.

"Sorry," he sighed "Spock won't allow it." and I wondered how he had gotten that answer from an emotionless glance. "Our Shuttle was heading for the planet when it was suddenly hit by an anomaly," Jim continued, "We lost two officers as we tried to contact the planet, which we had set a course for. After we were hit the fourth time, our craft was destroyed and I blacked out, and woke up here."

"How did you know where 'here' was?" I inquired.

Jim smiled softly, "I saw you, you see, well," he looked at Spock and the Vulcan just looked right back as before and apparently this time sent a telepathic message equivalent to 'go ahead' because Jim continued, "Your in Earth's history."

I looked at him stunned and he just glanced at Spock who this time nodded as if to approve of something.

"So, in the future I'm famous?" I smiled and Jim looked at me plainly, "That's off topic."

"So!," I began, "I still don't believe you, y'know about being from the future and all."

Jim sighed, "Ok, but we need your help."

"Then it looks like you, need to convince me, because you lied about your name, and I bet your not even from Georgia." I looked at him quite smugly, I wanted with all my heart to believe him but, this was not Will, how did I know that 'Will' wasn't an entire persona?

"Captain," Spock addressed Jim, "I believe you can show him something that may convince him."

"Like what?" Jim looked at Spock like he had no clue what he was talking about

"Perhaps your blood Captain." he suggested, and suddenly Jim's face drained of color, "No!" he stood and faced the Vulcan, "I will not allow that to become an option."

Spock nodded and stated " I was simply attempting to-" but was cut off by Jim, "I will not allow it, do not breach the subject again Commander, I would expect that from Dr. McCoy but you?"

"Yes sir," Spock looked like a child who had been slapped by his favorite uncle. I felt shocked at Jim's reaction, 'Will' certainly would have reacted differently.

"What about your blood?" I asked trying to find a reason for his outburst to be justified.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, "How could we possibly prove we are from the future?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I looked around the room as if it held the answer.

"Jim," Spock began, "How did the Ambassador convince you?"

Jim froze, I began to wonder what was about to happen, and who the 'Ambassador' was.

"He- Spock that's irrelevant." Jim sighed looking away, apparently he had never told Spock the story and now I was dying to know what happened for him to react this way.

"On the contrary Captain it is quite relevant, he had to convince you quickly he had no time to spare, perhaps if we do as he did-" Spock was cut off again by Jim.

"A Mind Meld," he stated and Spock looked taken aback, "I said that he told me the story but, he did it with a Mind Meld, ok?"

Spock straitened his posture and looked away slightly, "I see, I believe that is not an option either."

"No, it's not." Jim sighed.

Spock began again, "I do not see why you failed to tell me initially, of your meld." he stated coolly.

Jim turned to him and stared agape, "Oh your fine with it now, but could you imagine 2 years ago?"

I had no clue what a Mind Meld was, or why they were treating it like it was something dirty.

"What's a Mind Meld?" I asked, how was I supposed to learn if I didn't ask?

"Nothing, vital to our situation." Spock stated and the subject was dropped. Damn.

During the silence I thought of what had transpired, "Hey." I began realizing something strange about their story, "How do you know your Crewman are dead?"

"We witnessed their deaths as they attempted to protect us from the collapsing craft." Spock answered.

"Ok, makes sense but, Jim." I said getting his full attention, "How did you know Spock was alive? I mean he didn't exactly land in the same spot as you, Yet, you still looked for him?" I asked and Jim looked at Spock who shifted his stance, that was pretty human too, just like when he held Jim as he thrashed.

"I didn't know." Jim stated confidently, "I could only hope he had been brought here as well. You had noticed I became irritable."

"Yeah?" I responded, "So?"

"I had at that time gotten a lead on Spock's location, but he man who had the information wished for me to 'Pay' for it." He looked at Spock, "I hit a wall, I had to think quickly before the information became invalid and I had to star from square one."

"What did you do?" I asked solemnly.

"I bluffed," Jim grinned "I told them to give me the information and I'd smuggle their drugs to the Orion's black market, but after getting the information I booked it."

I stared at him like a kid listening to a story about the Great wars, or the feats of the Federation. He continued.

"I was caught and they tried to drown me, almost succeeded too, I blacked out, and before I knew it, I was being carried by Spock and he was asking me where to go."

I glanced at the Vulcan and he looked right back, "You said you were looking for Jim, isn't hope a human emotion?" I asked.

"Call it faith, You see, I knew an implosion in space was far too simple a way for my Captain to die." and I swear he almost smiled.

"You know," I began, "You still haven't convinced me that your from the future."

Jim sighed but I continued, "But I'll help you any ways."

Spock raised his eyebrow and Jim smiled and I knew he understood.

Helping was what friends did, no matter how crazy the story sounded.

A/N:

I think this is the shortest chapter I have done… Oh well, It's still over 1,000 words so it's all good.

I hope this was written ok. Oh man… I'm kind of afraid to go to the next chapter Cuz I'm hoping for the party to start in that one…

At least I hope for it to start…

Next Chapter Is: **The Sound Before Rainfall**

Reviews are Cherished

_(This has been 1169 words from Phronima's Power)_


	6. The Sound Before Rainfall

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Starting with this chapter George received a life of his own and begins ranting… A LOT… his narration is very fun to read…

I really wanted to post this too, since well... I want to get this entire thing posted... Have fun hope you enjoy this...

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**The Sound Before Rainfall**

I lay and began counting the days until Christmas break, was it 2 weeks? I think it was 1 week and 4 days…

"Winter break is in 6 days" I heard a distant voice, another joined it, "Speaking of break, I would like you to join Lalea and I to Theko for the Festival of the Harvest Moon's Safe Arrival."

I sat up and wandered over to Jim's side of the room and saw him and Teb drinking hot cocoa.

"Rise N Shine," Jim smiled and offered me a cup of cocoa. I examined him and Teb looked at me like I was crazy, I took the cup and kept looking at him as I planted my self in the chair next to him.

"You ok?" Teb asked me warily.

"Yeah," I smirked, "J-Will just looked funny, my eyes are still adjusting to the light." I lied and I think Jim sent me a smile of approval.

"Sorry," Jim continued his earlier conversation with Teb, "I'm going home during Christmas break."

I laughed inwardly at the hidden meaning in his words, "Christmas Break?" I asked "No sooner?"

He shook his head in agreement, "Nah, I won't be ready to leave until break" he shrugged.

Teb looked at us then continued, "Be sure you will be missed Will, as for me I must now go, my Lalea awaits." he then stood and turned to Jim once more before leaving and said, "I will be sure to bring you some Andrepa." and with that and a smile he left.

"Really?" I sighed

"'Really?' what?" Jim looked at me puzzled.

"You can't leave any time sooner?" I asked before sipping my cocoa.

"Nope," he sighed, "Spock says we have to leave during the break so there is a minimal chance of us getting caught."

I stood and looked around for Spock and after I had no success came back to Jim, "Where is he anyways?"

"He's staying outta sight, he'll be back in a couple of minutes." he assured me.

The time passed awkwardly, and Jim just sat quietly causing a sinking feeling to develop in my stomach. This man whose name I thought was Will for a good three months, turned out to be some guy out of the future. Personally, I felt it was more likely for him to have escaped from the Looney bin and some how been accepted into Starfleet.

Yet, I still, said I'd help, simply because we were friends, right? Well I mulled over the facts, he had apparently lied, and also had a seemingly stable Vulcan backing up his story, and Vulcans couldn't lie… Right? But, there weren't any Vulcans in Starfleet history. Then again this supports that they are from the future.

This entire thought process brought me to one conclusion; Jim was a liar. But even if he did lie, why? Was it to protect me? And if so, did that mean he truly considered me a friend? He had told Spock he didn't want me involved, and once he realized I had to be, he told me the truth… I decided I needed to know more to come to a conclusion, but that did not, however, stop my mind from working. So, as my head was about to explode from intense thinking, about matters no Cadet or man in general should have to process and I mean EVER, a familiar noise sounded, like the sliding of a door.

Spock entered the room and made a bee line for Jim. I stood and decided to make my breakfast and read the 'Basic Controls of a Transporter', I did have a test coming up, possible time traveling duo or not..

"Captain," Spock addressed a Jim who was deeply involved with his PADD which displayed some sort of STATS and other charts.

"Yeah?" he responded, to me it didn't seem he was paying much attention, but of course Spock knew better than me and continued, "Captain I have spent my time away from the Dormitory usefully in backtracking the events of last night." Spock seemed to be alluding to something, so I turned down the fire on my meat and walked towards the two slowly.

"You found it? Thank God!" Jim exclaimed and was now fully facing his friend, "Where is it?"

Spock handed him an unbelievably thin PADD, I looked over at mine, which already felt like carrying a piece of paper, then looked at his and in disbelief said, "How much does that thing weigh?"

Jim laughed, "Well this is a PADD from 'The Future'. Your not allowed to touch it. Spock went through hell trying to find it so we wouldn't damage the 'Prime Directive.'"

"This may be the key to convincing you we are from the future." Spock added.

"This also may be the key to getting us out of here." Jim said hopefully, " Spock, how's the search going?"

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow and Jim sighed, "Spock, I don't like that look."

"I have failed to isolate the anomaly as of yet but I am confident with further study-"

"Ok, Ok…" Jim waved his hand. I grew uneasy, I didn't really like how these guys said they were such good friends, yet Jim never let Spock finish talking, it kinda irked me.

As Jim started going through Spock's PADD I seated myself across from him. I looked at him and felt I could trust him, I realized as I sat there I didn't want to be the one stooge left in the dark until the show began. I wanted to know everything if anything at all. This was my life. I needed some control, even if Jim was in charge. It was brave thinking it and I didn't even consider the consequences as I demanded;

"Jim, I need to know everything, if I am going to help I want to be updated at every point, I'm sick of not knowing what the hell is going on."

Jim looked at me and grinned, "Good, I was hoping you'd ask for as much, if your half the man they say you are then you'll be valuable." I felt a sting of contempt in his words, even though nothing but happiness betrayed his features.

Jim moved over next to me so that I could see what was displayed on Spock's PADD.

"This are the readings we took, well Spock took, from the Anomaly." he began, "we need to find an area in space with the same reading."

I nodded and waited for the catch, there had to be one. Spock stepped forward as Jim ushered him with a glance.

"I will need access to the Labs, I will not be able to perform accurate readings without the proper equipment." he stated quite monotonously.

"So, you want me to give you access to the labs? The only time they're empty is at night! I have Study Group then, it would be suspicious if I didn't show up." I said.

Jim sighed, "Well forget your Study Group, there is a lot at stake here ok? I'll cover for you."

I stared at him and smiled mockingly and let him have it. "You really think you can handle Teb? He freakin thinks you're a god! He would tear you to shreds with the attention, and I don't think you can handle an entire night of that."

Jim looked at me as if I was stupid, "Of course I can handle it, I've dealt with worse." he chuckled mockingly, "I believe Mr. Spock should start immediately, so, tonight will be your first night in the labs with him."

Spock nodded with a "Yes, Captain." and I understood this was an order. Jesus, I had to spend an entire night with a Vulcan, I knew conversation wouldn't exactly be ideal and…from the looks of it, it would be more than just one night….

I watched as Jim prepared for my study group, he said he'd tell them I wasn't feeling well and hung back, he would think of another and more substantial excuse later, and Spock began doing something with my PADD and his. When I asked he just said;

"I am converting the data on the Anomaly from my PADD to yours, that thus we may not have complications on a minor scale such as difficulty with file compatibility." and kept doing his thing, I just nodded, I really needed to learn more about computers, maybe I'd star focusing on engineering and technology when I got better and Linguistics (that damn Hell on Earth).

The three of us separated at the doors, Jim went down the halls to find Chris's room as Spock and I headed outside to the labs across campus. But not before Jim clapped Spock on the shoulder and told him good luck and shot a 'gun' at me with his fingers, and said, "Go Get 'em tiger!" I realized that he was extremely relaxed compared to the months we had spent together before the Vulcan arrived it saddened me an I felt a tinge of envy towards the Vulcan, he had calmed Jim when I had freaked out about him being unconscious, and he was obviously good friends with him.

I knew it was stupid to feel jealous towards him, he had probably known Jim for years, I was simply 'the guy whose dorm that I happened to land in after a time jump' (which wasn't exactly normal but…), of course I had some sort of friendship with him, but nothing compared to them… these were my thoughts as we parted and opened the doors to leave.

But the snow falling outside tore me from them, for some reason it got to me and I screamed "GOD DAMN IT!"

I saw in my peripheral vision Spock had an eyebrow raised and his head tilted looking at me utterly void of emotion.

"Stop doing that please!" I begged "it really annoys me." he simply began walking down the snow covered path, I began cursing the snow under my breathe.

Spock turned to face me and said, "George, it would be most conducive to our mission if you cease your interlocutions with the precipitation, since it is in fact inanimate, and continue on towards the lab." and he kept walking.

I stared at him angrily, boring holes in his back, he was treating me like a child, the envy I had and his current statements were not helping my feelings toward the man.

When we reached the lab most of the time was spent in a non-companionable silence. Spock checked his scanners and uploaded Data on my PADD.

We were roughly an hour into our, whatever it was when he spoke; "What reasons do you hold to disapprove of me?"

I turned and stared at him and felt my skim tighten nervously. "What?" I asked and my voice betrayed my excitement.

"You displayed no disdain for me upon our initial meeting, I observed after our parting with Jim your pleasantries ceased and have left us in an, as Jim would say; 'Awkward silence.' I believe this may be due to some sort of hostility you hold for me."

He stood about to feet away from me but he had cornered me with his words, how could I have allowed myself to act so childishly? It was stupid, I barely knew the guy and was acting like I hated him.

I hung my head in shame, "I'm sorry Mr. Spock. I don't know what came over me…"

He cocked his eyebrow and seemed to observe me, though his face betrayed nothing, "You apologies are illogical, since Vulcan's do not take offence, such things are driven by emotion."

I sighed, "You need help over there?" I asked, hoping my stupidity hadn't affected his opinion of me.

"No," he said but it was not harsh and he seemed to smile, "I do not, but I request you continue your duties as 'Look Out'."

I smiled "Yes sir."

A/N:

I left this one on a high note, I think I need to get a better depth of how George feels towards them as I write… AND Jim is gonna start being Himself a little more since he's got his Handy-Not So Dandy-Spock.

Be prepared for things to come!

Next Chapter is: **Let's Rethink This **

Reviews are more than Cherished

_(This has been 2302 words from Phronima's Power)_


	7. Let's Rethink This

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Ok, now Chapters 7&8 have utterly whipped George and my asses and then 9 proceeded to drag us through the mud, since I could NOT figure out what should go where! (content wise)

BUT, I somehow managed to finish them with my sanity intact. So, here is the next chapter, which I WANTED to post last Sunday… sorry guys.

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Let's Rethink This**

It was about our third day of secret scans, and I sitting on what Spock dubbed 'the Look Out Chair' (complete with wheels and swiveling action), when I heard a communicator go off. Spock immediately answered it and froze.

The Vulcan quickly began shutting down our operation, he seemed panicked.

"What's going on?" I asked frightened by his mad rush.

"I will attempt to explain when we return to the dormitory." Spock continued packing up and handed me some of the equipment. My heart began to race, what if something went wrong? What if we were caught?

I was frozen in my thought when the Vulcan yanked me towards the door, "We must make haste George!" he urged, and so I ran, equipment and all. He kept my pace, my vision was blurred by the snow that had begun to fall when we were in the labs. I tripped but was caught by strong arms, I turned to thank Spock but realized he hadn't caught me.

"Jim!" I shouted, "Your supposed to be at the study group!"

"Yeah well, play times over. Starfleet detected an Anomaly forming in the vicinity of Theko." he began and seemed rushed. "It seems to be taking on the same properties of the one that brought us here."

"How the hell are we supposed to get to Theko?" I asked feeling worry rush through me.

"We're hitching a ride with a friend," Jim smiled, " Teb is leaving early so he won't be delayed by Starfleet's activity out there."

"That is a wise choice." Spock nodded.

I looked at Jim and screamed, "YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO BEAT FREAKIN STARFLEET TO THE ANOMALY?" I, obviously, was having another freak out, I felt this one was justified.

"When did Starfleet detect it's formation?" Spock inquired.

"About 29 hours ago." Jim stated and looked at Spock expectantly, I had seen that look, he was waiting for Spock to run the numbers.

"It will take them approximately 339.89 hour to reach the Anomaly and establish sufficient security. If we make any attempts to breach the barrier after that point, we will be risking more than we can afford."

"339.89 hours, about two weeks, it will take about a week to get there if we leave with Teb tomorrow, we'll be cutting it close but it's not impossible."

"Cutting it close?" I asked confused "We'll have a week."

Spock shook his head as if I had missed something.

"George, Teb will want to drag us around the festival, we have to go with him or he'll get suspicious." Jim sighed.

I shivered and realized we were still out side, "Well," I began and started walking and they started towards the dorms with me, "I see what ya mean, that doesn't even include us having to plan the escape, and me having to make excuses for you guys…" I trailed off and I froze, I whipped around to face them, I could feel my eyes bulging and panic washed over me. But I refused to allow myself to freak out.

With the calmest tone I could muster I began explaining my reaction to Jim who seemed pretty confused and Spock who looked well, Vulcan;

"How the Hell are we gonna explain Spock to Teb?" I squeaked out. We fell silent as we stood by the doors to the building which held the dormitories.

Jim then shrugged it off, "I'll say he's my cousin." and he started walking again, Spock also seemed satisfied and fallowed him.

"ARE YOU RETARDED?" I scream, I was starting to freak out a lot lately for a guy who didn't believe in no-win scenarios, "He is a VULCAN" I so cordially pointed out to them as I indicated his presence with my index finger.

"I am also half human." Spock stated, "I am a hybrid, my mother was a teacher from Earth." turned and began walking after Jim, who called, "C'mon George we have a big day ahead of us, we need to start packing."

I sighed and wondered if we could do it. I snapped at myself, of course we could make it. There was no such thing as a no-win scenario. I would have live up to that if I going to be a Star Ship Captain, I took a deep breathe. I would be able to do this, doubt could not be an option. I fallowed them back to the dorm.

When we reached the dormitories Jim and Spock managed to throw together a small suitcase, it consisted mostly of scientific materials and data. I, spent all night packing. Jim and Spock just watched.

They sat on Jim's bed, which the had been sharing, and looked at me, as if they had nothing better to do.

Jim turned to the Vulcan and smiled, "I think this is the least amount of work I've done since leaving the Enterprise."

Spock tilted his head, "I agree, but I would infinitely prefer a game of Tri-Dimensional chess."

"I'll take you up on that offer!" Jim snagged at the opportunity and I watched as the both traveled over to the small table me and my roommate would use for the same purpose.

It would have been quiet, if not for the intellectual 'trash-talk' of the two. It turned out to be a good source of entertainment as I packed my things. At one point Jim looked over at me and said, "Jeez, George you pack like a woman!" I just laughed and kept at my work.

They turned in early and I fallowed suit, I would finish my last bit of packing in the morning.

I woke up at 0100 hours, and I felt wide awake as if I had slept for 10 hours. I rubbed my eyes and looked at Jim and Spock who slept with about 5 inched from each other, I chuckled at their close proximity and recalled their small bicker about sleeping arrangements and personal space.

Knowing the probability of me being able to sleep was closer to zero than not, I settled on writing an E-Mail to Winny, she would probably like to know that I had been kidnapped by my Time Traveling Duo, of course I wouldn't mention the time traveling part. I'd just say 'Will' and Teb dragged me to Theko.

When the sun rose, Mr. Spock did also, I sent the E-mail and continued my packing. The Vulcan seemed to stare at me.

"Yeah?" I asked I sort of snubbed him with my tone but it couldn't be helped, I hadn't slept at all and I really didn't need any thing from Mr. Logical.

"I believe you did not sleep." was all he said.

"Nah," I continued packing and by my tone made it clear I didn't want to talk further.

But being Spock he continued, "You must sleep if you are to reach your peak performance."

"Yeah?" I pushed agitation burned in my chest and he simply nodded and started work on his PADD.

I learned later that, Vulcans could in fact lie, they were just so good at it that nobody caught them. Teb had approached us in the morning at the designated spot, AKA the front gates, and the look he gave Spock was comical if not the most hilarious thing I had ever seen.

Spock swiftly proceeded to tell him a life story I am sure was entirely untrue, because some of the stuff he said was down right questionable, I'm sure he did NOT grow up in Georgia with 'Will'.

I almost screwed it up too because by this time I hadn't called Jim 'Will' for forever it seemed, so when he mentioned Will being his cousin I asked ;

"Who the Hell is Will? I thought Jim was your cousin." Teb gaped at me like I was insane and Jim slapped me over the head and made a brilliant save, "Spock calls me Jim, since my middle name is James, it's kinda like a nickname."

Teb then said, "I accept this, but I believed you wished to forget your past, so why continue communications with your cousin?"

Jim had a sad look when he said "Because he's the only family I've got." and then proceeded to throw his arm around Spock. NOW, these two men had to be somehow telepathically communicating, there was no way they had made this entire DETAILED story up beforehand. I had been with them for every conscious moment and they had never once discussed a plan.

Them being able to read each other so well really annoyed me, and made me wanna play 20 Questions about it but of course I couldn't since Teb was around. These two had to be the BEST liars in the universe.

We boarded the Shuttle Craft that would take us to the ship traveling to Theko when Lalea arrive. The entire way to our ship was filled with stories of their home, I fell asleep and was roused to consciousness by Jim who looked pretty freakin upset at me. "Bout time your awake," he said gruffly, and walked away I was assisted by Spock with my bags.

"What's with him?" I asked confused.

"He is anxious for the mission ahead," Spock stated for a second I thought I saw sadness cross his face, "You need to be alert at all times George, it is vital." he walked ahead of me but remained three steps behind Jim. Always three steps behind, I had just realized that. I remembered at that moment something I had forgotten, Jim was a Captain and he ranked Spock, that's why the Vulcan walked three steps behind. Jim had been to the rodeo before, and right now he needed a soldier, not a student, not a Cadet but a soldier.

I needed to be a Soldier.

A/N:

Oh jeez I am SORRY it is SO short but… I want for SO MUCH to happen and it will, just… not yet.

I would Love for feedback the make keeping my sanity with a Spazz like George in my head, that much easier.

_(This has been 1777 words from Phronima's Power)_

Next Chapter: **Theko 101**


	8. Theko 101

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

This is number two of the chapters that Kicked my Butt, mainly Because of the language, Damn fake alien Civilizations and their languages…

I want to thank all of you who read and review and alert and favorite this Fic.

Ok there's a TOS reference in here… so… please forgive me…

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Theko 101**

The Trip to Theko was indeed to be one week, I wondered why we couldn't go faster, but Spock went into 'science mode', as I discovered Jim called it, and almost fried my brain. I didn't want to hear about Warp Drives, I needed to focus on the things to come. So to avoid it, I asked about the rooming arrangements.

Turns out Jim and Spock were going to board together, I was going to board with Teb (God help me with the Enthused Thekopin), and Lalea got her own Suite… LAME in my opinion but as Spock said "Logical."

I unpacked what I needed from my over-stuffed suitcase and Teb just laughed at me as I rummaged through my junk, trying to find the more important things. Teb just smiled and said, "You should have put that stuff in a carry-on, and stored it with Lalea's purse!"

Of course I heard Jim's echoed sentiments but I ignored it from Teb, he was just extremely excited to get home and see his family. At that though I froze, and swore under my breathe, Jim was being quite a fighter for being so far from home. I mean how far in the future were they anyways?

My thoughts were shaken from me as Teb suddenly yanked me next door to my Time Traveling Duo's room, all the while ranting. I had no clue what I had done so I assumed Spock did something, Teb would just ignore it, if Jim happened to commit some unutterable sin.

But when we arrived in their suite he sat me down with Jim and Spock and said, "I assume none of you have been to Theko, but as off-worlders staying in my family's home as my guest, I will be responsible for your behavior."

So, it was nothing we had done, but an intervention so we didn't do anything stupid. Jim laughed and Spock raised his eyebrow.

"What do you find amusing Will?" Teb asked genuinely interested.

"Nuthin it's just, I didn't even think about that, it should have been the first thing on my list." my roommate replied and I wondered if that was true or if he and Spock had some sort of 'in-side Joke'.

"Well," Teb smiled, "I will tell you of the festival and proper behavior."

"Shoot." I smiled and Spock turned to me probably to ask what I wanted Teb to shoot when he had no fire-arm, but Teb was quicker and said, "When I am finished you may ask questions."

So we all listened carefully as Teb explained, "During the festival, which from this point on I will call _Ikaparisas_, there will be no moon, it is the only time which the green moon of Theko does not shine. It will be absent for three weeks, or the entire duration of the festival. Now, the festival itself will consist of many activities and stands selling food including dishes made from _Andrepa_."

Teb seemed to stop, then he wandered back and forth, I assumed he was probably trying to think of something else we should know. The Thekopin stopped pacing an turned to face us again,

"Please do not participate in the _Punak_, or dancing, it would be extremely unacceptable." he fretted but didn't explain, I decided I would ask later.

He thought once more and began, "Also I would like for you to be careful with the _NananjHaph_, it may cause intoxication if your not careful." he smiled.

"I'm heading strait for that! What's it taste like?" Jim asked curiously.

"it is simply Terran wine." Teb clarified and Jim seemed disappointed.

"Do you have and 'alcoholic' beverages native to Theko?" my roommate asked hopefully and Teb nodded.

"It is know as the _Hakigik_, it is very good, I believe you will like it." the Thekopin grinned, then continued, "The Thekopins should speak standard, but because of the festivities they will feel close to their ancestors, and may use some words in Thekik, if this happens feel free to ask me for help."

I listened and knew I was going to screw up somewhere if I didn't get some sort of Standard to Thekik dictionary. So, after Teb finished I looked up a basic list of terms and printed it. I would know a little bit of Thekik before we reached Theko.

While trying to wrap my head around the basic terms, which turned out to be pretty hard, I wrestled with some of the foreign words until I grew tired of trying and set it aside for later.

I thought of the three weeks ahead of us, then stopped dead in my tracks. Jim and Spock only had a week! I had to get an excuse good enough to convince Teb that they'd be gone for the Entire remaining 2 weeks of the festival, I had to talk to Captain…Jim quick, or I'd start another freak out, and that would not be good for moral.

Our suites were connected through a bathroom so when Teb was gallivanting with his betrothed I decided to pay my 'Time Traveling Duo' a visit.

I went into the restroom and was about to knock on their door but realized it was cracked open. So, I began to open the door but stopped when I heard Spock talking;

"Jim I do not see a logical purpose for your anxiety."

I heard a deep sigh and Jim began, "I think we should tell him, Spock, George deserves to know."

My curiosity was peeked, what could possibly cause Jim to sound so anxious?

"That, Jim, is near impossible." Spock stated quite sure of himself, I was surprised that his voice was laced with such emotion.

"You said it would be ok, remember? You're the one who wanted it to be an option." Jim, pointed out.

"Captain after consideration, I have come to the conclusion that, this 'option' is far too dangerous to consider." Spock replied.

"You may be right, but I can't keep lying to him!" Jim sighed and he truly sounded remorseful.

"It is not entirely lying if he does not know, simply, withholding information," Spock sounded so quaint, and my curiosity began burning to find out what they were talking about!

Jim countered saying, "Spock, there's a term for that it's: Lying Through Omission."

"Jim, you cannot tell him, you must understand this." Spock's voice was soft, and sounded as if he were making an attempt at comforting his friend.

"Nothing happened when Captain Christopher found out he was going to have a son!" Jim exclaimed but managed to maintain his voice below a yell, but the power was still there.

"Yes," Spock pressed "But Captain Christopher's son did not travel to the past and share the information himself, we informed him."

I was not stupid, from Spock's last sentence I understood what Jim wanted to tell me. I just blocked out the rest. Aimlessly I wandered back to the room I was sharing with Teb, but returned to the restroom swiftly to vomit.

A/N:

Jeez, I know this is most likely the shortest chapter I have done but it has A LOT, it looks like this Fic is going to be longer than 10 chapters… heh.. I hope I'll be ok…

Yeah… Captain Christopher, Just recently watched that Episode again… I had an epiphany and was all "I CAN USE THIS!"

Hey **chaoticmom ***Smiles Widely* whadya think bout that last part?

_(This has been 1328 words from Phronima's Power)_

The Next Chapter Is: **Thought crimes and Ikaparisas**


	9. Thought Crimes and Ikaparisas

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Now the beginning of this chapter kicked me when I was down from the last two, yeah this is the one that dragged George's and my face through the mud…

I ran through the last two chapters again just to look,… sorry a couple of parts were pretty choppy. I'll try to make sure they are read more thoroughly in the future.

Yeah, so here it is…Um... Sorry if it grosses you out…

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Thought Crimes And Ikaparisas**

My stomach heaved, I could feel my esophagus expand, the pressure in my abdomen guided the half-digested soup and bile through and I could feel it building. My body heaved once more causing the contents of my stomach to pour into the toilette. Tremors coursed through the length of my body, as I cleaned my mouth from the meal I had struggled to keep down.

Crossing my legs I sat on the bathroom's tiled flooring and stared at my hands. This was the fourth time I had failed to keep a meal down since I had discovered Jim was my son.

As the thought crossed my mind I trembled once more and the force my body exhibited, attempting to expel any more of the non-existent contents of my stomach causing my eyes to glaze. I shivered again and ran my hands my hair roughly pulling, yanking, anything to get my mind off the feeling which was causing my body to betray itself.

I knew this was not the result of a paradox, no, it was my conscience weighing down on me. I had eavesdropped on my superior officers and friends, I had betrayed their trust. They did not want me to know, and yet I stayed to listen, I caused them to unknowingly disregard the Prime Directive.

Everything I had learned through my Command courses, I had betrayed. It was pure guilt that caused my illness. I did not deserve t be helped.

I sat in silence for roughly 3 minutes before the door, I was sure I had locked, opened. Jim entered and sat next to me on the floor and just looked. I looked back at him and I felt the pain rage inside of me, I felt as if my entrails were about to burst. This caused my eyes to water and my stomach to begin heaving again.

Jim slid his arm around me and began creating hushing noises and the sickness subsided.

"George," He whispered softly, "I know you're not feeling well, it's normal to be nervous before a mission, but I don't think that's what's eating you."

He spoke softly and I became disgusted with myself, I had to wallow didn't I? I made him worry, and now I'm going to add insult to injury because of it. If I wasn't so weak, I wouldn't have to tell him, hell I probably wouldn't have even stayed to listen. I was no soldier, I was a Cadet who had no sense of restrictions, and my constant wig-outs bore proof to that.

"George?" Jim called soothingly, and I turned away.

"I'm not strong enough to be the soldier you need James," as I spoke my voice cracked, "I'm just a Cadet, I haven't even completed a year at the Academy, sure I show potential, but, that's the future. What about now?" I clenched my jaw and squeezed my eyes shut. I expected him to realize I was right, I thought he would leave.

He hugged me. It was a strong and warm embrace, I'm no tough-telepath but I could feel the trust, and comfort seeping through his hold, "I-I-" Jim's voice snagged and I felt him tremble. And he yanked me away, holing me at arm's length, gripping my shoulders he locked our eyes together, he held an incredibly fierce fire behind his eyes.

"I don't need a Soldier George." his voice was strong, "What I am asking you to do goes beyond duty."

I felt a surge of confusion, "What?" asked him almost pleading for an answer, I shivered from insecurity.

"I don't need a Soldier," he repeated with more conviction, "What I need is an accomplice." he smiled and I reciprocated weakly, but I reciprocated... He held me tightly again.

"That's part of it." Jim whispered gently and rubbed my back to comfort me, "If I may, what's the other part?" his voice was so calming. I knew that would be immediately taken away, if he knew I had spied on them. What could I do? I had betrayed their privacy and trust.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped. I couldn't tell them. If they got upset at me I couldn't help, the only way I could redeem myself was by being the accomplice they needed, and keeping this secret. So, I wiggled out of my son's grasp, my son. Then, stood,

"Thank you." I smiled, "All I need is to get my head strait. Ok Jim?"

He looked at me with a pained expression, "Well, if you need anything, just ask ok?" he tried to smile and it was warm. I just nodded.

"I'll remember that." I breathed as he left me reluctantly and I urged him silently to depart. I felt a small relief in my stomach but I knew my guilt would not entirely subside until this was over. Myself respect may never fully recover, but I could at least right my wrong.

I went to the suite, and lay on the bed silently. I drifted into sleep chanting, "_Naopilaktis_," 'To be made clean.' that would be my chant for the nights to come.

When we landed on Theko Teb almost screamed "_Poki siita renkis_!" and spun like a wild man.

"Huh?" Jim laughed.

Spock pointed skyward and looked at Jim almost exasperated, if he weren't Vulcan, and said "He says; 'There are no clouds in sight'"

"That's a very rough translation Spock, but it'll do!" Teb smiled inhaling a gust of air.

Spock lifted an eyebrow and I knew he was probably mentally daring him to do better when I piped in, "He said; 'We have a cloudless sky" I grinned and got a benign look from Spock, Jim laughed.

"_Adrepique_!" Teb exclaimed and hit me on the shoulder. Spock did a Vulcan eye roll as I smiled at him triumphantly.

We were greeted by a large procession of Thekopins, they had come to greet their families but greeted us as well, very warmly if I do say so myself. It was insane! They acted like they knew us and hugged us warmly saying "_Zarooim_"

I noted the numerous blue hills in the distance and the deep blue shades of grass that be speckled the ground. There was less grass where there were paths because of the constant wear. The air was amazingly clean and refreshing and the scent of wild flowers permeated the town. It was obviously a farming community, but it was beautiful. The sky was a soft lavender, it seemed like a world from a fairytale.

"Is all of Theko like this?" Jim asked dreamily.

Teb shook his head, "No, but the great majority is. There are very few industrialized cities, and those are heavily surveyed by pollution control."

Spock tilted his head, "Fascinating."

"Yes, but do not let the kind hearts and beauty fool you." A women smiled ominously, "These lands are ruled by the hearts of warriors, and the land has grieved much of our ancestors blood."

Teb shook his head, "_Hika_, they do not want to conquer is! Why are you trying to scare them?"

The older women simply laughed heartily and he rolled his eyes.

Teb led us to his home. We were followed by his Parents, he introduced his father as Mathazaar and his mother as Kikra. They were both very kind to us and quite ecstatic to be with Lalea again. They unceasingly fussed over her and I decided it was normal for in-laws to be so crazy.

"You have grown more lovely than we remember!" Kikra said

"You will be the most beautiful addition to our family!" Mathazaar smiled, they continued like comments as My Time Traveling Duo and I were led by Teb.

He guided us to our rooms, I shared a room with him, Jim and Spock would share again, but this time Lalea would be staying in her own home. I sighed and my stomach began hating me again.

I looked at Teb, who had gone back and begun speaking with his parents quite enthusiastically, I made my way to Jim and Spock's room where they had disappeared almost immediately after they had been shown to it, they were probably to pretending to unpack. I inhaled, and knocked on their door I just needed to ask about our schedule. I would feel a lot better if I knew when the planned on, well, planning...

The door opened revealing Spock who then lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Yes George?"

"Um, so…" I began fidgeting I had no clue how to ask, I really needed to think a little.

"We will have that discussion tonight." Spock said and relief washed over me, I was glad he was able to read me.

"Ok, that's all I wanted," I feigned a smile and he tilted his head as I walked away, he would see through me if I wasn't careful, they both would.

I rejoined Teb who I fallowed to the room I'd be sharing with him, "I hope this is comfortable enough for you." he smiled happily.

"Of course! Don't worry" I grinned. Teb turned and began gazing out of the window.

"This will be the last night before the festival of _Ikaparisas." _He smiled and I could see a warm sense of joy spread across his face, "Lalea and I will participate in the '_Punak._'" Teb grinned.

"Yeah, what is that anyway? I mean you mentioned it before…" I asked curiously as I sat next to my suitcase which was on the bed.

"Just as I have said before, it is a sort of dance." he explained, "Here, only those married or engaged to be married can participate."

I nodded in understanding and began examining my suitcase, it was jam packed and I suddenly felt extremely tired. Staring at it for a good 5 minutes only served to make the task of unpacking seem even more daunting. I glanced over at Teb, he had stretched over his bed and already found sleep. I sighed.

Rubbing my eyes served to make me realized I was even more tired than I had previously believed. So, I stretched and yawned and just pushed my suitcase off the bed, nit exactly caring where it landed. I tossed of my shoes and slept.

It was heaven, sleeping, not my dream, that was just weird. It involved being married to some mystery women and having a 5 year old Jim… I really hoped I never had a dream like that again, well at least until I was ready for parenthood. But it really caused me to think, who was Jim's mother? I guess that choice would be up to me right?

I remembered our meeting and got up in the middle of the night and but chose to sit on the porch to pass some time… at least it was like a porch, it was probably called something else in Thekik. I sat and gazed at the green moon that was once thought to be a planet, it was even still known as Beniya IV. I wondered how Theko, a planet so much smaller in proportion could keep it in orbit. I would have to look it up later, or just ask Teb.

The air was crisp, but I didn't need a jacket. I closed my eyes and just felt the air. The week set before me and my Time Traveling Duo would be intense. We would be engulfed in festivities and we would be planning. I stood and made my way to Jim and Spock's room just a planned, as I knocked, my stomach twisted, it wasn't as bad as before but it still made me sick.

That night we charted which Star Ships would be investigating the anomaly, and out of the 4 decided, we would work with the one called the U.S.S. Karakuri, not that they knew that.

"We will take action during the festival, we will ensure that it will only be manned by a skeleton crew at the time of beam up.." Jim stated, he was whispering but he sounded confident of what he was saying.

"So, what's the point of beaming aboard a Star Ship?" I asked "We can's steal an entire ship."

Jim looked at Spock then at me, "We will figure out which of its shuttle crafts have the least effect on history, we'll be stealing that." He smiled.

"George," Spock began, "it will be necessary for you to beam aboard with us, we will need you to clear the record of our transportation and the presence of the shuttle craft as well as its take off."

I looked at them confused, "If three people beam up, there needs to be a fourth person at the controls guys, and that holds true when I say someone will need to beam ME back." I looked at them incredulously.

"That's right." Was all Jim said, was all I needed to realize, someone else needed to be involved. It had to be someone we trusted. Teb was the only option.

I left the room knowing Jim would have to tell him, lest I seem insane. Teb respected Jim, so, his explaining it would go over FAR better than anyone else's. Teb would understand, he was a Cadet, he knew about the Prime Directive. I was only just, hoping, no one but me would have to be involved. I guess I was still a little childish in that way. But I would hold in to that.

They slept through the day, but that was more than expected. They all got up around 1600 hours, with the exception of Spock and I. But unlike Spock I was not Vulcan, I had failed to sleep due too the incessant pain in my stomach which had increased in magnitude after our meeting. I didn't take dinner either, since my sickness was back to it's original strength. I was not a very happy camper.

Knowing the date for Jim and Spock to leave was soon, only served to agitate my condition, I would be thinking about my psychological 'cleansing' and it would make me run for the restroom. I would surely vomit if I ate something. So, I refrained from food saying "AH, I just want to try as much as I can during the festival." Spock nodded Teb said, "That's the spirit!" and Jim looked at me with a piercing gaze, and I knew he was on to me.

The day passed excruciatingly slow, and I felt sicker by the second. Avoiding Jim seemed to be the game of the hour, or entire evening. Other than that we helped Teb and his family in setting up a stand which consisted of a very interesting game in which you would attempt to sword fish-like animals called _zuhasas_ When the sun set I thanked God I was nearest Teb because he grabbed, then proceeded to drag me clear across the town, screaming, "I've GOT to show you something!"

I fallowed obediently, smiling to myself, obviously I wouldn't have to worry about avoiding Jim anymore. At least at present, but that thought only served to make my condition worse.

The lights of the festival blinded me, and the colors seemed to swirl as Teb dragged me along the seemingly endless path lined with booths, causing me to become quite disoriented. But I said nothing, I felt Teb needed this time to be crazy since he was usually a noble prickly pear at all others. Maybe this is when he got all of his 'wiggles' out.

By the time I had played _Losfit, Gekid_, and _Vimtek_ my kidnapper was beginning to complain of hunger. I was wondering if the increased instability of my stomach was due to the games or my guilt. Even so Teb managed to navigate me towards a concentration of booths selling food. He ordered several dishes made mainly of Andrepa and ordered a bowl of something more familiar, french-fries. I was sick at the sight of it all, but he managed to shove at least two plates of food down my unwilling throat. I then realized something else, I had not smelled any meat.

"Hey," I asked squinting since I felt woozy, "Why isn't there any meat?"

Teb looked at me and tilted his head, "The only animal we Thekopins eat are called _Gernatas_, and those hibernate, so, no meat is eaten during Winters."

"Yeah," I droned and I was wondering if my curiosity was effecting my stomach or if it was all in my head, "But, isn't it spring right now, I mean 'Beginning of the Growing Season' and all…"

He smiled thoughtfully, "Yes George but, _Gernatas_ do not come out of hibernation until crops begin to grow, because when we grow crops the wild vegetation also revives."

It made sense and I nodded and then he dragged me away into the swirl of colors and lights. Teb transferring from science mode into the child he was just seconds before.

I managed to hold down the food for about one game of _Gekid, _then;

"Jeez George!" Teb screeched as I fell to my knees unable too hold onto my meal any longer, "Are you ok?"

I answered him by heaving and vomiting on the course as the _nikya _escaped.

"George!" He screamed again, and ran over to me and threw his arm over me for comfort. He stroked my back for comfort, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" I heard the guilt strung in his voice and I smiled weakly at him.

"You were just so excited," I laughed weakly and he just smiled.

"You can be so stupid!" Teb laughed softly, "I suggest you rest, perhaps some time near the town _haphik_. The air may make you feel better."

I grinned at his thoughtfulness, besides rest it would also help me think about how I was feeling, "That would be great."

"I'll join you if you wish," he offered thoughtfully, he was always so thoughtful, even if he could be prickly, he tried so hard.

"Nah," I sighed, he deserved to enjoy the festival, "You should go find Lalea, I believe your overdue for the _Punak_"

He smiled and pointed the way to the lake it was a heavily wooded area which had been sliced in half by a path, "I hope you feel better." Teb offered and then left.

I made my way to the lake, and sat with my knees to my chest. The waters were silver, and reflected the starlight in the deep purple sky. It was in a large clearing and disappeared as a stream into the forest, being fed by a water fall parallel to the end of the path, where I now sat.

I looked up to the sky to see the great expanse of space. Cool air encircled me and I felt serene. I became deep in thought about my illness. I should have been getting better as I neared 'redemption' but it seemed only to worsen.

I then realized, I was becoming worse because of it's nearness, and I would leave them in the dark regarding my stupidity, my current course was selfish. But what could I do? The universe hadn't imploded with my knowledge so that was a good sign, but how would I approach the topic? How would I tell them?

I sighed, I had a lot of problems, and if I was to be at peak performance I needed to sort through them… at least the air was nice.

A/N:

Ok, now this chapter well.. Had A LOT, and I am sorry but this story will not be updated for a wee bit since I have to write 7 essays for English, and I haven't been typing like mad so I need some time to get ahead of you guys. I will probably start posting again in about a week…

But then again I may post regularly… let's just see what happens ok?

Hey this is the longest chapter so far. Be content!

Oh yeah! And I will be uploading a glossary… For all of the words in Thekik that I fail to give the definitions of… Yeah when I start something I really go the nine yards huh…

The Next Chapter is: **Beneath The Starlit Sky **

_(This has been 3486 words from Phronima's Power)_


	10. Beneath The Starlit Sky

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

I want to thank all of you for your incredible patience with me! So, here's chapter 10! We are now in double digits, the Fic is extremely close to an end so I hope you have enjoyed it thus far and will enjoy it until the end.

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Beneath The Starlit Sky **

I sat in silence, it was the only thing I could do. I was scared of what they would say. I knew the would be upset, wouldn't they? I pressed my face into my knees. I was growing sick again despite the air and I could feel my stomach begin to heave.

I felt a warm presence manifest itself next to me. Looking up I saw Jim smiling softly at me. My stomach sank even lower.

"Hey, What's up?" he grinned. I looked at the glassy lake and sighed.

"I'm not feeling well." I hoped that would be enough to make him leave, then I remembered he was a Kirk, damn genetics.

"Yeah," he chuckled softly, "That's why I'm here."

I looked at him and saw true concern, he was my friend, he was my son. how could I have made him worry? I realized closing myself off was really hurting the both of us.

"Sorry I made you worry, I just…" I clenched my fists. I had no Idea what to say, what could I say?

"You didn't want me to worry," he kept his smile, "I understand, don't fret about it. I do it all the time and it drives my friends crazy."

I looked at him, truly taking in his features, and he looked almost exactly like me. I felt my breathe leave me, he was a Star Ship captain, he was only 26 I had every reason to be a proud father, I was sure I had told him that a million times by now.

"You know," Jim began, interrupting my thoughts, "I never thought I'd be able to… You're just.." he ran his hand through his hair. My friend seemed so awkward, it was uncharacteristic of him, "You're one of the best friends a guy could ask for, I mean… I've only known you for like 4 months and your helping me on this crazy mission. You didn't even believe us until Spock showed you his PADD, and even then you were skeptical… and you helped ANYWAYS! Who does that?" he laughed almost hysterically, but his queries were genuine and desperate.

I felt my heart clench, I had always felt so protective of him, even when I barely knew him. Then it dawned on me, somehow I don't know when, or where, but someway, I had know all along. Deep inside of me I had known he was my son, and the conversation I heard him have with Spock just brought it into the light. It gave a name to this feeling.

I had always felt the need to protect him. I was hurt when he was so distant, instead of ignoring it I just felt the need to be close to him. So, I looked at him again, and felt raw emotion.

"You have blue eyes." I stated and felt laughter bubble up inside of me, Jim looked at me like I was insane.

"No one in my family has blue eyes," I chuckled, I had no clue what the hell I was saying, but it felt good. I threw caution to the wind and let stability sink to the bottom of the lake as I spoke my next words, "I am so proud of you Jim. I really am. I know I probably tell you every chance I get but I can't help it. I just, I just love you so much." I almost cried, I remembered my own father apposing my chosen path and how much I had longed to hear those words, but they never came. But I, George Samuel Kirk, was truly proud of my son, he had accomplished so much, and I was proud.

Jim stared at me and his eyes were glazed over, he was bewildered, scarred, curios, and finally overwhelmingly happy, "No," he stuttered, "I don't think you've ever told me that." small tears fell from his eyes and I knew somehow, this was right.

"George!" Jim asserted trying to sound commanding but failing misserably, "Why are you saying this? It doesn't make any sense!"

I looked at him and felt confidence, I felt all my emotions come to a front as I said, "I know you're my son Jim! I overheard you and Spock talking, but somehow before that somehow I felt it. I don't know how but I did! And don't be pissed off because the universe hasn't imploded yet and I've know for God knows how long, it seems like a damn eternity!"

Jim stood and took a step back, "You knew?" tears threatened to flood his eyes, and I wondered why he had become so emotional at the revelation.

"Yeah," I continued, "and I cared too! I cared so much that I was afraid to tell you what I had heard!" I felt all my pain released in the raw emotion I was feeling, for some reason I felt determined to show him that I cared, "I was so worried!" I felt a strong conviction wash over me as the pain seeped away and tears clouded my vision, I had no clue why I was crying.

I tried to finish my last sentence, "I was so worried I was sick! I couldn't eat without throwing up. I couldn't think about it without feeling guilty and disgusted with myself for betraying your trust!"

Jim stared at me and smiled tears and all, "I wanted to tell you, like you said, the universe has yet to implode."

I stared at him and realized I was standing. I heard a loud laugh as Jim doubled over laughing. I looked at him curiously. What the hell got into him?

"I've been dying to tell you for so long, I even tried not to be your friend, that's why I was so distant. But I gave in, I let you in and I loved you. I wanted to tell you it killed me, and Spock tried his damnedest to stop me! But you found out anyway! You already knew!" he laughed.

I fallowed suite, hell yeah it was ironic, what had killed me for so long made Jim so jovial. It gave me peace. I was truly sated, not for myself, but because Jim was happy.

I threw myself on the grass feeling pretty damn good, for puking not three hours ago, and Jim sat next to me he was smiling. I looked up at him and said "I can't wait."

He looked confused so I elaborated, "I would do anything to make time go faster and have you as my son right now."

He looked taken aback, "What? Really?" he seemed so unsure of himself and I just examined his expression. It mirrored the one I wore when I told my dad I was going to join Star Fleet. Not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" I questioned why would he react that way?

"I just don't think you know what your saying George." He spoke cautiously and totally detached, as if he had shut down all emotion.

I sat up, "Look at me." I ordered and he obeyed, "No matter what Jim, you're my son, and you will always be, you will always have my love."

Jim smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back I would help Jim home to his own time very soon, but for now we were together. And I was ready to face anything for him.

"Hey," I grinned, "Where's Spock?" I asked nonchalantly.

"He's getting the search and destroy program ready." Jim sighed, "We found a shuttle. It's only a matter of time now."

I smiled, "Well then let's make it worthwhile."

Standing I held out my hand to him, he stared at it for a few seconds then firmly grasped it. Pulling him to his feet I dragged him onto the path and back to the festival.

Seeing Ikaparisas celebrated with new eyes, I saw the vibrant greens and gold, every color associated with their lime colored moon. It was a beautiful harmony played to music, that enhanced a joyous spirit. It was similar to the Enka of ancient Japan. I took note of all the Thekopins who wore traditional garbs channeling ancient times.

The booths that had games and food were intermixed but the highest concentration of booths selling snacks and meal were to the east, and the games the west.

I knew there was a purpose to the layout but I didn't care at the moment.

"I'm going to give you the same treatment Teb gave me!" I laughed.

Jim looked at me confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Make you play _Gekid _until you throw up!" I grinned and he laughed.

I actually did make him play _Gekid_ which he was terrible at, until about the third round when he got the hang of it. We played _Losfit _and _Vimtek_, but we also played that game where you caught fish with paddles.

Jim would urge, "You've almost got it!"

And I would complain, "Damn it Jim you broke my concentration!"

Then we'd both laugh at our failure to catch the stupid things. I still don't know the name of that game, probably because we didn't catch any. But, we were given a Zuhas for effort. I named it Kamaboko, and Jim punched me in the shoulder.

I both settled on a bench on the side of the festival with all of the food, as Jim went to buy the exotic french-fries. He returned with one _Andrepa_, two bowls of chocolate Ice cream, and a monstrous bowl of french-fries.

"What the hell is all of that?" I laughed, as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"I was suckered into buying the Andrepa, but the cream is for after the fries.!" he exclaimed planting himself across form me.

I looked at him and let my suspicion show on my face, "And why after?" I demanded playfully.

"Well," Jim began as he cut the _Andrepa_ in half and handed me on side, "because its desert!" he slid a bowl of ice cream to me and placed the fries between us.

"No." I stated, "Let me show you how it's done." I took a fry and scraped it along the mound of ice cream until it held a nice lump of it, and gingerly ate it. The clashing of salt and sugar was heaven.

Jim just gawked at me, "That is disgusting, there is NO way you're my father."

"Just try it!" I urged, "I thought my dad was gross too! I'm surprised I never showed you this."

I saw pain play across his face and then he grabbed a fry and mimicked my earlier movements.

"Oh my God." he said after closing his eye and enjoying the sweet and salty play, "That is seriously amazing." he laughed sounding astonished.

"SEE!" I said, "Told ya so!" he laughed and I felt I could get lost in that moment.

We spent the rest of the night, wondering around, playing games, and I showed him a few things I was surprised he had not known. But it was the most memorable night of my life.

I truly could not wait to have him.

A/N:

Ok this was a jam packed lovey chapter but, with the way George has been feeling he deserves it!

AND I finally met my secret quota of an entire chapter of Jim and George being all father/sonly…

I felt I needed this chapter to make this a truly George and Jim Friendship Fic…

ALSO, YES I have tried french-fries and chocolate ice cream… you should too.

Oh yea and 'Kamaboko' means fish paste in Japanese.

The Next Chapter is: **The Virtue Of Patience**

_(This has been 2021 words from Phronima's Power)_


	11. The Virtue Of Patience

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

My parents just bought me a sofa with a .Hide a Bed' I have been wanting one of these since before I even wrote TheNineYards! So, that has made me EXTRMELY happy YAY!

I want to say that this chapter is mostly a segway to the Finale. The end is near and it's coming very fast! Thank you all who are supporting me and all of you who have stuck with me this far!

Ok so without further ado~

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**The Virtue Of Patience**

They always said patience was a virtue. Everyone did, but what if you just didn't want the wait to end. What about the few who were content to wait forever, and didn't want the inevitable to occur. They are selfish, they are thinking only of themselves.

Just as I was. The moment Spock walked into me and Teb's room and said, "The U.S.S. Karakuri will arrive in approximately 5 hours, nine minutes and 32 seconds."

I felt an overwhelming sadness engulf me. I had known that they would leave eventually, but the realization of it came crashing down on me. I would never see Jim again.

Well, I would. But it would not be the same. He would be my ACTUAL son, not my roommate. Not yet at least.

I had spent a great majority of time with him the past few days and I could truly say I loved him. He had become a part of my life I did not want to give up. But, like many good things it would come to an end.

I looked at Teb, who seemed quite thrilled at the prospect of their departure, "Why are you so giddy?" I asked almost upset at his joy.

"Jim will return to his own time. I am overjoyed that he will be united with his family and friends. His happiness is what is most important."

"He'll miss your wedding." I sighed.

"Yes," Teb nodded, "But he will be where he truly belongs."

I smiled, "Your so noble, not me, I'm selfish. I'd do anything so I could spend more time with him."

Teb stopped, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes." I was sure of my statement and Teb smiled.

"Then channel that determination. If you fight with all of your soul for his safe return and continue to fight a hard during every mission, you may see him in the future."

I smiled, "yeah I hope."

The Thekopin then stood, "Excuse me, I must attain some communicators for our mission they are a necessity for an independent beam down."

I nodded, and looked out the window. For me to see Jim again I guess patience was a virtue I would need to learn.

I made my way down the hall to see Jim, maybe have one last talk before I wouldn't see him for a few decades. He was on Spock's PADD when I walked in. Putting it aside he smiled, "I'm going home."

"Yeah," I sighed, "You don't know how much I'll miss you."

Jim looked pained, "yeah, I'll miss you too George, and I won't forget any of this, I'll make sure it stays." he pounded his heart with a closed fist, " Right here."

I grinned, "Well I guess you'll see me soon, but how long will it be until I see you?"

He looked up in thought, "I don't know, it will be a while…"

I chuckled, "Well, I'll try to be content and wait. I swear I will perform at my best for you."

Jim forced a smile, "Just don't die… THAT would make all of this pointless." he almost choked as he said the words.

I laughed, I would be willing to do even that for him.

Spock came in and said, "The Karakuri has arrived early, I recommend immediate departure."

Jim looked at me, then to Spock, "I agree."

A/N:

This is the shortest chapter of the entire Fic. But I felt I needed it. The next one is where the party happens.

_(This has been 715 words from Phronima's Power)_

A/N:

_(This has been 000 words from Phronima's Power)_

The Next Chapter is: **The Red Badge Of Courage**


	12. The Red Badge Of Courage

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

I am sure all of you have at least heard of this book. I had to read "The Red Badge Of Courage" by Stephen Crane on my English class. I actually liked it in an artistic emotional sense. So, I named this chapter after it. Its theme goes really well with this story now that I think about it…

As you can also tell... I have utlimaely decided to do a mass post...

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**The Red Badge Of Courage**

Teb entered the room quietly. I stood between My Time Traveling Duo as he handed each of us a communicator.

"We will be using these only for beaming signals and emergencies." Jim announced and we all nodded.

Spock turned to me and held up a disc, "This holds the program necessary for a complete deletion of our activity and the information of the Shuttle Craft Copernicus."

I took the disc and slipped it into my belt, tonight was when it all happened, we were nearing the end of the first week of Ikaparisas and the Karakuri had just arrived. The window was small but right now it was 0100 hours ship time, which meant they had a skeleton crew. It was our only chance before the barrier was at full force and we risked a major paradox.

"Lets take one more run through." Jim ordered.

"We will enter the temporary ground post and secure the area designated the transporter room." Spock began, "We will then don Star Fleet uniforms."

Teb continued, "I will beam you aboard the Karakuri."

"Then I will guide you to dock where I will provide directions to the Karakuri and Ensure your lift off." I pulled out the disc and showed Jim, "I will then report to the records room where I will delete the data of our beam up and the Copernicus' presence as well as Delete and disable Video logs."

"I will beam George down on his signal and await you r signal of contact with the anomaly, we will then delete beam up record from the out post." Teb completed.

Spock turned to me and spoke, "You must use the same disc to delete the records of Cadet William McCoy at Star Fleet Academy."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"You ready?" Jim smiled, "remember, you can not tell anyone about this mission!"

Teb lifted his hand, "I swear upon the name of my ancestors that I will keep this oath of secrecy."

Spock and Jim turned to me expectantly, and I lifted my hand and spoke, "I swear upon the day which saw the birth of James Tiberius Kirk I will keep this vow of secrecy."

Jim's face went dark, "Let's Rock This."

When we reached the out post it was unmanned, it seemed makeshift, probably only used for supplies. We came to the transporter where on guard stood, but one nerve pinch from Spock and we were home free.

I reached for the uniforms and handed one too my Time Traveling Duo, and we changed.

Teb beamed us aboard and I instantly felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I led them down the empty corridors, and the dead silence was eerie as hell. We made it to the loading dock strikingly easy.

We reached the Copernicus and I looked at Jim, "Good luck." I smiled.

"Yeah," Jim breathed, I hugged him and he squeezed back.

"This isn't goodbye!" I promised and I felt the pain of his leaving. As I let go of Jim, I saw he was crying and heard him whisper, "Yes it is."

They loaded up and I wiped my tears while depressurizing the chamber. Guiding their launch I opened the hatch and they were off toward the anomaly. My Time Traveling Duo was about to face another challenge, and so was I.

Leaving the control room I felt an overwhelming determination and urgency sweep over me, to complete the mission, and that's the only thing that mattered that mattered. Not me, not Teb, but clearing those files.

I felt like a soldier.

I made a mad rush to the records department, avoiding capture. When I entered an alarm tripped.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I heard the pounding of security's steps. And I felt it, the rush of being against all odds.

Working at lightening speed, I found the records for the Copernicus and our beam ups, but I cursed as I struggled in my search for the Video logs. When I spotted it the doors slid open reveling at least five security officers.

Phaser trained on me the foremost officer shouted, "Halt! Put your hands where I can see them and come with me."

The last thing I remember saying was "Hell no" I grabbed his wrists which held the phaser and tossed him over my shoulder. The next four charged, I punched one tripped another and kicked the next in the gut, leaving a leg sweep for the next.

As they regained their footing I charged for the Video Logs. I ducked from the phaser fire and inserted the disc, after a sufficient 6 seconds, which seemed like a million years I extracted the disc and swept the shooter of his feet causing him to lose his phaser. I then clocked one of the officers leaving him unconscious and met another one's fist. I became enraged as I felt blood seep from my nose and kicked him into a shorter officer I managed to dodge another blow from the one that lost his phaser.

I knew, the mission was almost accomplished, and I needed to win this fight at all costs. I felt another fist bust open my lip, and I grew determined to own up to my credo. All odds were against me, and any other officer would deem it as a 'no-win scenario' but hell, those didn't exist. A fire inside me began burning and my zeal and strength were revived.

The three charged again and I clocked the first one and felt a nice solid crunch, I only had two left and I was not about to back down even if my nose was bleeding. I heard my communicator beep and heard Teb's voice com from the other side, "They made it where are you?"

And that was it, they stared at me in curiosity and that was my window, I grabbed the phaser and used the handle to knock one out cold. The other charged again he grabbed my left arm I felt a searing pain then I was blinded for less than on second as I heard a deafening crunch and landed on the ground.

I immediately knew my arm was broken and that just made me even more determined. The officer ran to the COMM but I grabbed him with my good arm and threw him against the wall.

Through our entire exchange several curses were uttered, but I screamed as he grabbed my broken arm and attempted to maim me. I had faced all five of them, I was not going to allow myself to be captured by the wuss who had hung back until I was injured. So, I risked further damage to my arm and swiftly twisted my body to face him and thrust my fist into his face with all of my might, causing him to stager backwards and ultimately fall.

I stood up strait, and a triumphant smile graced my features. I felt the pain surging through my body from my broken arm, but it was deafened by an overwhelming sense of pride in my mission being accomplished. And maybe the adrenaline helped.

I reached for my communicator and flipped it opened, "Beam me down Teb." I ordered with a power equivalent to the pounding of my heart.

As I materialized next to Teb the adrenaline had faded and I cried out in pain, he raced to my side as I fell to my knees and held my left arm. I knew we would have to answer questions, why was my arm broken? Where were Jim and Spock? But right at that moment the consequences seemed irrelevant. I only felt pain and pride.

Later I would discover that those were always the only two things you would feel after a mission accomplished.

A/N:

Here it is! The escape. AND I want to say there is still one more chapter! Yep!

Ok and so no one asks,

's final beam down could not possibly be recorded since it was independent of the ships Computer.

could not have done an independent beam up since he had no point of reference, so he was forced to use the ship's transporter. But could do a beam down since he could lock on to the signal emitted from George's communicator.

's activity in the Records Department was NOT recorded, since he unleashed the search and destroy program to the video logs of the day and disabled the current loggings.

Any thing I missed?…

Next Chapter is: **And Our Lives Goes On **

_(This has been 1652 words from Phronima's Power)_


	13. Our Lives Go On

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER.**

A/N:

Here it is the Final chapter… if you don't count the Glossary. It's kind of an epilogue… I guess it is… I don't know it's the last chapter so use your judgment.

And in the other chapter I put "Our Lives goes on" When its "Our Lives Go On"… Just a typo sorry…

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**And Our Lives Go On **

"_They had to leave, Spock's mom fell ill."_

"_Will moved to Vulcan."_

"_This? Oh I was messing around with Will on Theko and fell down some stairs."_

"_Nah I don't miss him too much I mean we still talk, he said he might visit during break."_

These were the lies I told. I told them so many times, to so many faces, to so many people. Teb told them too. Whenever 'Will's' departure came up we told one.

My pain ran deep, I had wondered what Jim had meant when he said it was goodbye. I knew it would take years to find out but I would spend those years the way I needed to.

We kept to our regular routine and we, Teb and I, adjusted to life without the duo. For him it was easier, since he had his dear daniak, but me I guess it made me change a little. My teachers saw it for the better since I had some actual field experience now, my grades had a small boost. But Winny had started giving me sad looks, and when that happened I knew I had to talk to Teb.

It was a Saturday and Winny was having a girls night with some of her friends, and Lalea was one of them. So, I decided now was a better time than never. I walked through the dormitories and my footsteps echoed. It was as if the Academy had died on Friday after classes. I wondered if it had always been like this. I probably never noticed because of my dates with Winny and chess games with Jim.

Upon reaching Teb's dorm I froze. I had no clue what to say. I took a deap breath and was about to walk away like a coward as the door opened.

"George?" Teb asked confused and tilted his head in bewilderment.

"Hey," I forced a grin, "I just, came to talk…"

Teb sighed heavily, "I was about to go see you, I need to talk about something…" He pushed his back to the opened door so that I could enter. Walking in I looked around and smiled.

"It looks really nice, and I bet Lalea is a better roommate than Chris." I laughed.

"Yes," Teb chuckled, "Speaking of roommates…" my friend droned and began looking around, trying to find words.

"The Time Traveling Duo, you want to talk about them too huh…" I smiled feeling warm inside.

"The what?" Teb laughed .

"Time Traveling Duo." I repeated and he smiled.

"Yes, we will call them that, it suites them very well." He resolved, "You see it is customary fo Thekopins to share the entirety of their lives with their mates, and along with as this, I am required to be entirely truthful with my Lalea…"

"She's asking about them huh." I realized then that, Teb had it almost as bad as me.

"Yes," my friend sighed, "She deserves the truth and it is making me ill that I cannot tell her."

I knew all too well how he felt, "You can tell her Teb, but she cannot tell anyone not even Winny."

He looked surprised, "You are not going to tell Winona if you get married, yet I can tell Lalea? That hardly seems fair."

I shook my head, "Teb, it's more complicated for me, I can't tell even if we do get married one day."

"Why?" my friend looked pained at the thought.

"You're my fellow accomplice so, I'll tell you." I grinned, thinking of my future son, I told Teb the details of everything and I felt free.

As my fellow accomplice I kept in touch with Teb, he was the first one to know that Winny and I were getting married, and when she was pregnant with George the sequel. He began to call me his jadiok.

He was also the first to know when Winny was pregnant with our second son, I was ecstatic, since Winny said she had only wanted two children.

I knew the future had been a long time in coming but, it was a beautiful trip filled with good times, and love. I could not wait to welcome my second son into the world.

Teb, couldn't either.

A/N:

Thank you all for reading this and sticking with me! I really loved writing this Fic and am pained and overjoyed that it is finished.

I couldn't finish this with the Kelvin… it would be WAY too cliché.

So! I hope you all enjoyed this! So Until next time…

~Phronima Out~

_(This has been 844 words from Phronima's Power)_


	14. Glossary

**Thekik the language of Theko (Thekopins)**

**NOTE 1: **Just as we add an 's' to the end of words to make them plural, the Thekopins add an 'as'.

**NOTE 2: **there is NO word in Thekik for Stranger, don't bother looking.

**NOTE 3: **In Thekik they have no word that parallels 'a' as in 'a ship' but they have a word which parallels 'the' and this same word can be used in place of 'a'. Though native speakers do use it in that way, many ones who have learned the language do.

**NOTE 4: **In English words are joined by 'of' as in Hills of Montana. In Thekik the words are directly joined and an 'i' is placed between them, 'Captain Kirk of Terra' would be translated 'Shinja Kirkiteaka'

**NOTE 5-** To show possession as in "Teb's mother", unlike English which uses an ''s', Thekik adds a 'y' but with names that end with Vowels a 'p' is added. Translating our example as "Teby kijiph."

**A.**

**Adrepique** - Wonderful/ Beautiful as in craftsmanship or skill.

**Ak****- **alcohol as in drinks

**Akinlal- **alcoholic beverages

**Andrepa****-(Andrepas for plural) **A fruit that reached full maturity during the festival of Ikaparisas or "Moonless Nights" it's skin is silver but inside it is a royal purple and is deemed a delicacy. It is similar the term Adrepique (beautiful in craftsmanship), since Thekopins view it as beautifully created instead of physically appealing, since it was a godsend in ancient times when famine would occur during winter.

**Apai****- **night

**Asfip**- the Thekik parallel for fish.

**D.**

**Dani**- Goddess

**Daniak**** – **the Thekik parallelfor wife it is derived from 'Dani' goddess the suffix of 'iak' originates from the ancient and long dead southern dialect, it implies respectful possession as if to say "Goddess of mine."

**Dopi- **God

**Dopinliak**- The parallel for Husband, originating from the terms 'Dopi' and 'Pinla' the first meaning God and the second, master. The suffix of "iak' originates from the ancient and long dead southern dialect indicating respectful possession. As if to say "God of mine"

**G.**

**Gekid**- a Thekopin game of agility, in which a nikya is released in a small area filled with obstacles. The player must catch it with a net in the given time frame.

**Gako-** The Thekik parallel for our word 'the', it can be used in place of 'a' as well, but is note so used by native speakers.

**H.**

**Hakigik****- **the traditional 'Akinlal' or alchoholic beverage consumed during Ikaparisas.

**Haph- **drinkable water as in a cup of water.

**Haphik****- (Haphikas for plural) **water as in streams or bodies, such as lakes and oceans

**Hika**- mom as in "my mom"

**Hikama**- mother as in "my mother"

**I.**

**Iapa- **Day or morning

**Ik****- **Moon

**Ikaparisas****-** or "Moonless Nights" is a festival much like those held in Japan, it is held to encourage the safe arrival of the harvest moon. It is usually held during the Terran month of December.

**-is****- **a suffix used to indicate the absence of an object.

J.

**Jadiok**- Unlike humans, a friend ship is deemed as a sacred band. This is the term given to ones greatest friend. Thekopins believe that a being can only have one Jadiok in their life. It is usually one, whom a Thekopin has grown up with and views as a brother.

**Jadiokxemos **- a person whose jadiok or "best friend" has died.

K.

**Ki**- me/I

**Kiji**- mom as in "She is your mom"

**Kijiph**- mother as in "She is your mother"

L.

**Lakt****- (Laktas, for plural) **clouds of any substance, this can also be used to mean unclean or dirty.

**Laktis****- **clean or lacking contamination.

**Lalti**-**(Laltias for plural)** Beverage

**Losfit- **A game similar to darts, it involves ancient Thekopin weapons Known as Ziktu, Which are thrown at targets of various distances, the further and, more accurate the point of contact the more points/the better the prize.

**N.**

**Nananj- ****(Nananjas, for plural) **Fruit

**NananjHaph****- **Literally fruit water, it is the Thekopin term for Terran wine.

**Nanu-** you singular

**Naopi****-**- added at the beginning of an adjective, it means 'To make' or 'To be Made'

**Napht****- **Sky

**Nikya****-(Nikyas for plural) **a small for legged animal that grows to be roughly 4 pounds, it is similar to a Terran dog, yet also shares traits with a rabbit, such as its long ears and facial structure.

**P.**

**Phisaph- **Cup used to drink from

**Pinla**- Master

**Punak- **the only form of dancing known to Thekopins, it is reserved for Marriage mates or Two Thekopins scheduled to wed, it can also take place between the Queen/King and a Visiting King/Queen, Ambassador, or other important diplomatic figure as a symbol of unity between their people. The Diplomatic form is more commonly called "Pukan" to differentiate, but both terms are acceptable.

**Po****- **youplural

**Poki-** we

**Pukan****- **see 'Punak'

**R.**

**Renk****- (Renkas, for plural) **cloud as in "Clouds in the Sky"

**Renkis****-** cloudless sky

**S.**

**Shinja- **Captain

**Siita- **to have as in "Popi _siita_ rentis!" "We have a cloudless sky"

**T.**

**Teaka-** Earth or Terra

**Thekik- **the Thekopin language

**V.**

**Vimtek**- A Thekopin game capable of being traced back to the earliest civilizations, it involves two players one of which is blindfolded. It is performed similar to a 'Human Wheelbarrow race'. Except the player who is being pushed is blindfolded and the Player supporting them must navigate them verbally through a course.

**W.**

**Whofa**- Beautiful, as in physical beauty

**Z.**

**Zarooim-** a Traditional greeting. Equivalent to 'Welcome'

**Ziktu **-**(Ziktuas for plural)** Small dagger like objects, similar to the Japanese kunai knives, formerly used in battle. They are now more commonly used in Losfit, a game similar to darts.

**Zuhas- ****(Zuhasas for plural) **an animal similar to a sword fish, yet they only reach roughly one inch in length. It is a 'asfip' or fish


End file.
